The Half-Breed Trilogy
by BillNyeTheScienceGuy24
Summary: The first three Half-Breed books. Enjoy!
1. Book One

The Half-Breed Prophecy: Book One

By: Jacob Baum

Special Thanks To: Madison Harlow(my editor)

Chapter 1- Moonshade

I walked down the bank of the underground river. The sound of my footsteps ringing throughout the cave. Other than my footsteps, the halls were quiet. "It's quiet in here." I said, "Too quiet." Before I could keep walking, a giant blue dragon rose from the water.

"Gotcha' Moonshade!" she said.

"Heavy." I gasped. I couldn't breathe under her weight.

"Oops, sorry." She replied She turned into a scavenger almost magically. My short brown hair was now ruffled I am taller than she is.

"Hello, Wavepool." I say bemused. "Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Studying." she said. I looked into her bluish-greenish eyes. Her hair is brown, like mine, but her's has blue highlights. I looked away. My skin became a black and hardened. My eyes began to turn grey. I sprouted wings and a tail. I grew larger in size, and turned into a large black dragon with sparkling silver stars splattered throughout my wings. I turned to my left and a smaller, blue dragon with gills and bio-luminescent scales stood next to me.

She bumped me with her wing. I wrapped my tail around hers and we started walking. Before we got into the study hall, we unraveled our tails. We walked in. A dragon with green scales sat in a chair, sleeping. He was slightly smaller than me. He had an elegant structure. A smaller dragon with brown scales and a bulky structure, sat at a desk. She was staring at a scroll. Her expression said that she was confused. The smallest dragon rested her head in her talon and in her other talon, she held a small lizard. She had red scales and large wings. She lit the lizard on fire then threw it in her mouth.

"Hey guys. Good job with your studying." I said. Everyone rolled their eyes except for Wavepool, who was chuckling. "Bromeliad, what are you doing?" He snored back. "Nice job, Burweed." I said.

"I don't get it." She stated.

"I'll help you." I said. "Hailstorm. STUDY!" She looked at me angrily.

"No." She stated.

"NOW!" I yelled. She jumped at me. I ducked. She spun on a dime and jumped back. I fell on my back and kicked her in the same direction she was going. She smacked against the wall. "YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNED HOW TO COUNTER THAT IF YOU WOULD HAVE STUDIED! NOW STUDY!" I screamed. She grunted.

"Where were you, any ways?" Burweed asked.

"Wandering. Wavepool found me." I said. I grabbed a scroll sat down and read. What felt like hours passed.

"OK, let's do some interactive studying." Hailstorm said. She stood up. "The Great War. Bromeliad, You can be the Queen Oasis." Bromeliad woke up and walked over to the space in the center of the room. "Wavepool, you're the scavenger." Hailstorm ordered. Wavepool turned into a scavenger. "I'll be Burn. Burweed, you're Blister, and Moonshade can be Blaze."

"Why am I always Blaze? Why can't I be the scavenger? This is Nightwing discrimination." I said. Hailstorm ignored me.

"OK, go." She said.

"I like treasure and you have lots of it!" Wavepool said. She pretended to wield a spiked club and stab Bromeliad with it.

"Oh no!" Bromeliad yelled. He fell on the ground and slept.

"Oh no, our mother is dead. Who will be queen?" Hailstorm acted.

"I should be queen because I'm the smartest." Burweed said.

"I should be queen because I'm the strongest." Hailstorm said.

"I should be queen because…" I started. Hailstorm scowled. I sighed, "...because I'm the prettiest." I said. Everyone laughed except for Bromeliad and me. "Well, it's getting late let's go." I said. Only Wavepool and I left. On the way, I put my wing on her. She put her head on my shoulder. We walked to sleeping quarters. I pulled my wing back. We turned into scavengers. She was wearing a fur outfit dyed blue. Mine was black. This was so the other Talons of Peace members recognized us. I took mine off once and someone tried to eat me. We laid down on our beds. Her's was above mine. I couldn't get comfortable. I turned into a dragon and immediately became comfortable. After a few minutes. I slept.

Chapter 2- Moonshade

I woke up. Hailstorm was wearing a red fur suit. Her caramel hair flowed behind her. Her grey eyes glowed brighter than usual. She's the shortest of us all. Bromeliad snored. His purple shirt and pants brought out his brown hair. He's slightly shorter than Wavepool. Burweed wore a brown suit. Her strawberry-blonde hair contrasted from her brown scales as a dragon.

I stood up and turned into a scavenger. I straightened my black shirt. "You coming with?" Hailstorm asked. She was a dragon so I expected we were going to eat breakfast. I nodded and turned into a dragon. We walked to the dining room. Every time I see this room, it makes me gasp.

The underground river runs through it and it is filled with trees and bushes. Many types of animals run through the room. This is the largest room in the cave. We scatter and look for food.

In a matter of minutes we all got our food and ate. "Is it me or is it cold in here?" Hailstorm asked.

"It's you, Hailstorm. You're always cold." I said.

"Oh, shut up." she complained. Soon I started to feel cold to. I heard crunching in the grass.

"Hide." I whispered. We hid in the bushes. An Icewing walked in the space where we were eating. I couldn't recognize his face. "On three attack." I said. I saw Hailstorm, she was shivering. "Except for her. One… Two… Three!"

We all jumped at him. I clawed at his under belly. Wavepool slammed his head to the ground and smacked his neck with her tail. Burweed jumped on his stomach. Hailstorm shivered on his tail. Bromeliad stayed behind. "HAILSTORM! I TOLD YOU TO STAY BEHIND!" I screamed.

"But-" she began, but the Icewing threw her off his tail. She slammed into a tree. I jumped on his tail and scratched him in the weak spot of his tail. His tail went limp. I ran to his head.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed. He scowled. "Tell me or I'll kill you." I demanded.

"I came for the half breeds." He said, "I'm a spy for Queen Glacier." I snapped his neck.

"Why would you do that?" Wavepool yelled.

"He was lying. Well...partially. He wasn't a spy, he was an assassin. He was sent to kill us." I said. She smiled.

"I forgot you could read minds." She said. I smiled.

"We need to get out of here. They know we're here." I warned. All of the dragons were crowded around me.

"Let's get out tonight!" Hailstorm said. We all nodded. Our plan was final. We will leave tonight.

Chapter 3- Moonshade

That night, we stood by the wide gaping hole to get out of the cave. A Skywing flew in. "I don't recognize him." I said. Hailstorm screamed and jumped towards the dragon. Before he could scream, Hailstorm sliced through his throat.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Wavepool screamed, "HE COULD HAVE BEEN OUR FRIEND!"

"He wasn't." I stated.

"Oh." she said. I put my wing on her. She rested her head on my shoulder. Hailstorm rolled her eyes. I pulled back and started walking.

The outside world was just as I expected. Brighter than the cave, but not too bright. "Where in the world are we?" Burweed asked.

"We're near the Skywing kingdom." I said. Hailstorm smiled. "See there it is." I pointed to a castle on top of a mountain.

"What do we do now?" Bromeliad asked. Suddenly I remembered the prophecy.

"The prophecy. We need to fulfill the prophecy." I said. "The prophecy states that we need to create peace. But, how?"

"The dragonets! We could find the dragonets!" Wavepool said joyfully. I put my wing on her again. She smiled and intertwined her tail with mine. We were going to find the dragonets, even if it meant life or death to us.

"We definitely aren't going to the Sandwing palace." Burweed said. I nodded. None of us would survive the scorching hot weather, especially Wavepool.

"We should just go to our own kingdoms, our homes." I chimed in. Everyone nodded.

"Hey guys, we should start as scavengers and then turn into dragons. For a surprise." Hailstorm said deviously.

"OK, just don't get eaten." I said. A grin spread across Hailstorm's face.

"You be extra careful, Moonshade." Wavepool said.

"Awwwwww." Hailstorm cooed. I bet if Wavepool were a Rainwing, she'd be bright red right now. I noticed I still had my wing on her.

"No. Nightwing kingdom is a war torn kingdom. That's all." Wavepool said. I could tell she was lying. She looked down bashfully.

"She's lying." I mouthed to Hailstorm. She smiled. "Even though, Wavepool is right." I thought. Rainwings declared war on Nightwings and started the Second War of Pyrrhia.

"Where do I go?" Hailstorm asked. I almost forgot that there was no Skywing dragonet.

"Go to Queen Peril." I said. Hailstorm gave me an expression of surprise. A smirk spread across her face. The dragonets were the key to our peace, Pyrrhia's peace.

Chapter 4- Moonshade

I hugged Wavepool and left for the Nightwing kingdom. I was given a map of Pyrrhia with the Nightwing kingdom when I was younger. I flew to the southern part of the Icewing kingdom. There were thick deciduous forests. I landed outside the forest. It was as dark as night I turned into a scavenger. Casually, I walked into the forest. "I needed to make a good impression on the fellow Nightwings." I thought. I shrieked as I fell into a trap. The ground gave out beneath me. Two large Nightwings flew up and took me down the hole. They opened the trap. The halls were darkly lit.

"A scavenger." The first dragon said, licking his lips.

"Lets eat it." The second one said. I jumped at the first one.

"Aww...Look it's trying to fight back." The first dragon cooed. The second dragon laughed. I stepped back. I slowly turned into a Nightwing. First, my tongue. Next, my teeth and eyes. Next, my skin. Lastly, my wings, tail, and size. The dragons watched in awe. I smiled and kicked the second dragon backwards. I lunged at the first dragon's neck.

"TELL ME WHERE STARFLIGHT IS!" I screamed. The dragon pointed to the third tunnel over on the far wall of the cave. He was gasping for air. I threw him to the other dragon. I walked to the entrance and turned into a scavenger. I looked back. The first soldier was rubbing his neck. I smiled and said, "Sorry." I continued walking.

The halls curved up and then down. I arrived to find a Nightwing busy at a scroll. I coughed. He looked up. He smiled. "A scavenger." He said. I started to walk around the desk where he was sitting. He was a lot bigger than my dragon form. He was still staring at me. He looked confused. "Why aren't you running away?" He questioned. I looked at him straight into his eyes.

"I'm not a scavenger." I said, angrily. An expression of shock slid across his face.

"How do you understand me?" He asked. I smiled. I flicked out my forked tongue and slowly turned into a dragon. His jaw dropped even more.

"The remaining Talons of Peace members set up to fulfill the halfbreed prophecy. The wings of night. Sent to end the Second War of Pyrrhia. Assassin of the Nightwing tribe. My name is Moonshade." I introduced. I took a swift bow and continued talking, "To create peace we need the help of the dragonets. Please meet us in a valley outside Queen Peril's castle. Tomorrow at noon. This place is familiar to you." I chuckled and left the room. I flew back up the trap chute. I landed in the forest, turned into a scavenger and walked out. Until I was sight distance away from the Icewing castle. I turned into a dragon and roared.

Chapter 5- Wavepool

I let go of Moonshade. I watched him fly off. "OOOOOOOOO!" Hailstorm cooed. I turned around. I wanted to slap her. "Go." she said before I could. I turned and flew away.

The maps in the study room did not have the exact location of the Seawing Summer Palace, but when I was around one year old a Talon of Peace member, who was my one year minder, gave me a map of the exact location of the Summer Palace. I flew over the Diamond Spray River. I eventually made it to the sea. It slowly got darker. I flew faster. I was at top speed now. I started to see islands. There was one island that had a mountain on it that was shaped like a dragon skeleton. It looked like it was pointing somewhere. "Oh yeah, I need to follow the dragon's nose." I thought. I followed it to the direct island from it. I dove into the water and saw a cave. I dove into it and swam through it. I saw a lake with other Seawings in it. I turned into a scavenger but left my gills so I could breathe. I took a deep breath and rose from the water.

Many Seawings stared at me. Queen Coral sat in a throne. An identical one stood next to her. Tsunami sat in that one. Next to her, sat her husband Riptide. On the queen's left sat a dragon my age. She was Auklet. "A scavenger." the queen said, "Kill it."

"Oh no." I thought. The dragons crowded around her. She sprouted wings and covered her head. She threw the dragons of her head. Tsunami sat up straighter. More guards stepped forward. I lifted a finger. My eyes changed their shade. I stuck my forked tongue out at them. My teeth sharpened. I took my full dragon form. Everyone watched in amazement. "I need to talk to princess Tsunami." I said, "In private."

Soon we were up in the highest pavilion. "What do you want? I'm about to lay an egg." Tsunami said.

"Congratulations, your majesty. I need to talk to you. Halfbreed of the Seawing tribe. Sent to end the Second War of Pyrrhia. Assassin of the Seawing kingdom. I am Whirlpool." I said. "Man worst introduction ever." I said.

"Why are you here?" Tsunami asked.

"I need to schedule a meeting. Noon, Tomorrow. At a cave in a mountain near the Skywing palace." I answered.

"What about my egg? I'm due in two days." She said.

"I will tell them. We will discuss." I said, "So, are you in?"

"See you tomorrow." She said, smiling gleefully.

"Thank you, your majesty." I said, bowing. I got back up, "Oh, by the way, you'll recognize the place." I said. I left Tsunami puzzling. I dove out the tunnel. I swam out and swam to the surface. I took a deep breath and roared as loud as I can. It echoed over the sea and into the black sky. "I hope my friends heard me." I thought. I started to fly back home.

Chapter 6- Hailstorm

"OOOOOOOOOO!" I said as Moonshade took his wing off Wavepool. She whipped around. I smiled with a toothy smile. "Go." I said before Wavepool could slap me. The Seawing grunted and took flight. I was mostly excited for this journey because I'd get to meet Queen Peril. I took flight before anyone could say anything else. I flew to the giant castle drilled into the spire of a mountain. I landed on a rocky cliff outside one of the entrances. I turned into a scavenger. I walked in. Immediately, a Skywing popped me into its mouth. I turned into a dragon. The other Skywing's head exploded because of the change in size. "You messed with the wrong Skywing." I yelled. I sliced another dragon's neck. Smacked one with my tail. Tried to light one on fire. It didn't work so. I ended up kicking him with my hind legs. I slammed another to the ground. I broke his neck. A guard attacked me, but I spurt flames at him as he covered his face. I punched him right where the flames hit. I pinned down another guard. He looked a lot cuter than the others. He looked at me as if he thought the same of me. I jumped over the guard. I bowed before Peril. "I need to speak to you. If no one tried to eat me I wouldn't have attacked." I said.

"What do you need... and make it quick." Peril said. Her face was one of anger.

"I am… well. The wings of Sky. Halfbreed of the Skywing tribe. Sent to end The Second War of Pyrrhia. Assassin of the Skywing kingdom, I'm Hailstorm."

"Hey… are you the daughter of-" She began.

"Niece. My mom is her sister." I said. "Me and my friends are holding a meeting near your palace… Clay will recognize it." I said. Clay popped his head out from behind a wall.

"What about me?" He asked. I looked at him.

"You heard-" I started.

"Yep." He said. I gave him a blank stare.

"Oh." I said, blankly. "Now what is Burweed going to do?" I thought. "Meet us at the mountain, tomorrow at noon." I said before I flew away. I flew outside. I roared three times to signal a problem. Two roars came back. One was a Rainwing, the other was a Nightwing. "Oh no." I thought, "I'm too late." I thought. I roared once back to signal the problem was solved. "There was definitely a problem." I thought, "and it definitely isn't solved." I started to fly home. I didn't take that long to get home. I saw Bromeliad and Moonshade standing by the entrance to the cave.

"What was the problem?" Moonshade asked.

"Guess who I saw at the Skywing kingdom!" I said sarcastically. Moonshade looked at me, perplexed. "Clay!"

"The Clay." He said, shocked. I nodded. ""You told us the problem was solved!" He yelled.

"I lied!" I yelled back, "What are we going to do?" Suddenly, Three Mudwing roars pierced the air. We all sighed with relief.

Chapter 7- Burweed

Hailstorm flew off. Before I could say anything, Bromeliad disappeared. I started to fly. I flew straight to the Mudwing kingdom. I landed in the squishy mud. "Self-control, Burweed. Self-control." I thought. I turned into a scavenger. I walked towards a group of Mudwings. "Do you know where Clay is?" I asked them.

"Who?" One of them asked.

"The dragonet that stopped the war." The second one said.

"Oh, he's on a business trip at the Skywing kingdom." the first one said. They inched closer to me every time the talked. One opened it's mouth. He tried to eat me. I turned into a dragon. He jumped back. I looked at him again. His jaw was dislocated. The other one looked surprised. She came up and hugged me. I froze.

"Daughter. You're my daughter. Reed when I volunteered to fulfill a prophecy. This is MY DAUGHTER!" She screamed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sora. This is Reed. I'm your mom. You're dad is a scavenger. I volunteered to fulfill a prophecy. You're my daughter."

"Mom." I said. She smiled at me. I smiled back. "Mom. After all this time. I can't believe it. Mom."

"Shhh… it's ok I'm here now." She said. I hugged her. Reed touched his jaw. "It's only dislocated." She pulled his jaw out and pushed it in. He wailed in pain, but then he started to move it.

"Thanks. Hey, what's her name, anyway?" Reed asked. Sora shrugged.

"Burweed, my name is Burweed." I said. My mom smiled.

"Such a pretty name. " She said. I suddenly remembered what I came here for.

"I hate to say this, but I need to go." I said. Sona frowned.

"So soon?" She asked, sadly.

"Sorry. I wish I could stay." I said, sadly.

"Me too." She said. I looked at Reed. He looked sad. I turned to leave. I whipped back around and hugged Sora.

"I love you, Mom." I said.

"I love you too, Burweed." She cooed. I let go and flew away. I wanted to cry. I roared, sadly, three times. One roar came back. I , sadly flew home. I felt like the entire time I was being watched. I was too disappointed to look back. "One came back?" I thought, "They know and the problem is solved!" I smiled as the mountain came into view.

Chapter 8- Bromeliad

Before Burweed could talk to me, I turned invisible and flew away. It took me at least twenty minutes to the Rainwing kingdom. I turned into a scavenger and stayed invisible. I walked into the Rainwing kingdom. Monkeys screeched in the trees above me. I walked farther in. The monkeys stopped screeching. I looked up. There were weird pods of flowers that seemed to be weighed down by something. The trees had platforms sticking out of the trees all around them. On the platforms were green, pink, and yellow. It took me a moment to realise that they were dragons. I looked up into the canopy. I flew up to the highest platform and landed. A girl dragon slept there. I immediately recognized that it was Queen Glory. "I'm gonna' regret this." I thought I let my wings disappear. I shook Glory. Nothing happened. "Oh well, here it goes." I thought. I sharpened my claw. I poked Glory in the side. She jolted up. Red spread across her scales. I returned to sight.

"A scavenger! How did it end up here. Oh well, lunch time!" She said to herself. She sprayed her venom at me. I bent my back backwards nearly knocking me off the platform. She jumped for me. I jumped to the side. My clothes turned red. Her jaw dropped.

"They do that." I said. I covered my mouth. Oops. I thought. Her jaw dropped more.

"How do you- How do I?" She stuttered. I turned into a dragon. Her jaw dropped even more. Her scales turned green.

"I'm from a prophecy and that's all I'm gonna' say about myself. Come to your old home under the mountain in the Skywing kingdom. Tomorrow at noon. That's all the effort I'm gonna' use talking to you. Bye." I said. I turned invisible and flew away. I arrived at the mountain reappeared and fell asleep until Moonshade returned.

Chapter 9- Moonshade

It was getting dark before Wavepool was back. I started pacing. "What if she never comes back?!" I thought.

"What's wrong?" Hailstorm grunted.

"Nothing. Why would you think that?" I asked, sarcastically.

"You're pacing. You're usually worried when you pace." Hailstorm said. She was right.

"What if she never comes back?" I asked. She frowned at me.

"I'm going inside, it's too cold out here. Have fun." She said with a toothy grin on her face. She walked away. I felt something wet and warm on my face.

"Rain?" I thought. Suddenly, a roar pierced the air. I smiled and jumped in a circle. A small light shown in the clear night sky. "Wavepool!" I screamed. I ran inside and looked at my reflection in the water. I was bleeding on my left side of my face. "So that's what was wet." I thought. I dunked my face in the water. The cut stopped bleeding but it left a red cloud in the water. I walked back outside. Wavepool landed beside me.

"Let's get inside. It's cold out here." She said. I stood to her right as we walked inside. I intertwined our tales. She looked at me. "You're hurt!" She said with alarm. Before I could say anything she put her talons on my shoulder and licked my face right where the cut was. I froze in astonishment. I turned to see her. She was frozen in embarrassment. I licked her cheek back. She looked at me. She smiled. I pulled in closer to her and put my wing around her. We walked to sleeping quarters.

"We raided the halls to clear out any dragons in them. There were none." Hailstorm informed me.

"Except for that Ni- Oooohhh." Burweed said. She turned and fell asleep. Bromeliad was already asleep. Hailstorm laid down. Wavepool's talon fell from her bed. I grabbed it.

"I love you." She said. I stared off into space.

"She never said that to me." I thought. "I love you, too." I replied. We let go of each others talons and fell asleep.

I woke up and ate breakfast. Everything was normal. I strolled the halls with Wavepool, our tails intertwined. I licked her cheek. She chuckled. We walked closer. Soon, we all met up outside the mountain. We looked towards the sky. Eight figures flown in the sky. "Eight?" Hailstorm questioned. The dragons landed. Three Skywings, one Nightwing, one Seawing, Two Mudwings, and one Rainwing. Hailstorm stared at one of the Skywings that wasn't Peril.

"I brought him along because of how you two looked at each other at my palace yesterday. His name is Twister. You two go talk." She said. Hailstorm and Twister walked away. "Young love." Peril muttered.

"Mom!" Burweed yelled, "Why are you here?"

"I came to see you and also… Clay come meet your niece!" The other Mudwing yelled.

"Sora, she's your daughter?" Clay asked.

"Everyone, listen up!" I yelled. Heads turned to me. "Well, as you all know, my friends and I are parts of the Half-Breed Prophecy!" I yelled, "Half scavenger, Half dragon!" I turned my one arm into a scavenger arm and left the other dragon. "We need to stop this war and to do so, we need to stop these two's tribes to stop fighting!" I said. I pointed to Glory and Starflight. They glared at each other. "We need to negotiate with them and make them agree to tell their tribes aren't so bad! All who agree raise their hands!" I screamed. Everyone raised their hands except for Starflight and Glory. "Good! Now this meeting was to get to know the representative of your tribe! Princess Tsunami! Congratulations, Your Majesty! I know you were worried, so I'll let you stay out of this for a couple of days after the egg arrives! Oh, and congratulate Riptide for me!" I yelled. She smiled and nodded. "Now find your representative!" I yelled. I walked over to Peril. "We'll catch you up with Hailstorm next time Your Majesty." I said. She nodded. I walked to Starflight.

"You didn't mean what you said, did you?" He asked.

"Yes I did." I said.

"What if I don't negotiate?" He asked.

"Then what we will do is unspeakable." I said. He looked worried. Then a smug smile slid across his face.

"What if I don't come at all?" He asked.

"Then we will hunt you down," I started, "and kill you. King or no king. Prophecy or no prophecy. You will be dead."

Chapter 10- Hailstorm

Twister and I walked into the cave. "Hey, Twister." I said.

"Hailstorm." He replied. His voice was just right. It made him seem a lot more hot.

"You're hot." I said. I winced. Worst introbline ever. I wanted to slap my face.

"I get that a lot. Although, what do you think about you?" He questioned. I began to think he would tell me he never loved me and he was forced to do this.

"You're scared of me?" I asked.

"Well… yes and no." He started. I glared at him. "At first I was startled to see that someone could be a scavenger and a dragon at the same time…" He said.

"Doesn't everyone." I laughed.

"But when you pinned me down and I looked into your eyes, I wanted to…" He started.

"Wanted to what?" I said.

"I wanted to kiss you." He finished. I looked at him. If he were a Rainwing he'd be blushing from head to toe.

"What am I doing?" I thought. Soon, I couldn't resist. No matter what my mind told me. I reared up on my hind legs and licked his cheek. Before you know it, he licked me back. I was scared at first. I wanted to slap him, but after a while I liked it. We wrapped our tails together. We walked down the halls we still had our tails intertwined. He licked my cheek again. I giggled this time. "I know I like it. I just got to stop being so angsty." I thought.

"Where am I? What is that room, I mean." He asked. I looked into the room with scrolls and a large empty space in the center of the room.

"That's the study room." I answered. I unraveled my tail and walked in and beckoned him inside. He walked in staring at the large opening in the roof. "We do our studying and battle training in here." I said. He pounced at me with no warning. I slid to the side and sent him sprawling. "What are you doing?" I cried. I dodged another attack to my head.

"Battle training." He answered. I started to charge at him. He charged at me. We clashed together. Neither of us used our fire. He pushed as hard as he could. I fell over onto my back. "Gotcha'." He laughed. He inched his head closer to mine.

"What is he doing?" I thought. His head came closer. "Ok. This is too close for comfort." I thought. I still didn't resist. "Oh my-" I started to think. Before I could resist, he kissed me. I tensed for a few seconds. Then, I relaxed.

We got up. Our tails wound up. We walked towards the exit. Dragons were flying away. Wavepool showed Tsunami, Clay, and Sora to an animus tunnel made by Princess Anemone. Queen Peril smiled as we came out. I turned towards Twister. I kissed his cheek. "I wish you could stay." I said.

"Me too." He complained.

"Stay. I'll put someone else on your patrol until we finish with another meeting tomorrow." Peril said. I jumped up and almost hugged Peril.

"Thank you Your Majesty." I said calmly. I turned and hugged Twister he hugged me back. "This isn't going to come as a shocker but… I love you." I said. He looked surprised, but then he smiled.

"This is a first for me as well, but I love you too." He said. I smiled.

No turning back after this. I thought, Oh well. I kissed him. He didn't even tense. Even with everyone watching.

Chapter 11- Moonshade

I watched as Hailstorm and Twister kissed. I smiled. I was a little bit jealous. Wavepool and I never kissed. I thought. Wavepool returned. She almost jumped when she saw them. I walked over to her. I looked at her and she smiled. We both had the same idea. We reared up on our hind legs and I knocked her over. I fell on top of her pinning her to the ground and we kissed. Bromeliad and Burweed eyed each other. They glared and looked away from each other. I got up and wound our tails together. I put my wing around her. We walked into the cave. I looked back we had spent so long outside the sun began to set.

"Come on." Hailstorm beckoned. Wavepool and I walked to the sleeping quarters. I jumped into bed Wave pool didn't go up to her bed. Instead she laid down next to me. I looked into her eyes they were blue green. I smiled. We kissed. "I love you." I heard Hailstorm say.

"I love you too." Twister said.

"I love you, Wavepool." I whispered. I kissed her on the cheek then the forehead.

"I love you too, Moonshade." She said. She gave me a kiss back. Then we fell asleep.

We all woke up. I kissed Wavepool on our way to the dining cave. Bromeliad and Burweed weren't there. "Where are they?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. We ate and then walked out of the dining hall to wait in the study room for the second peace meeting. We walked up to the entrance. Bromeliad had Burweed pinned to the floor. It took a second for me to realize what they were doing. Bromeliad was kissing Burweed. We all crowded the entrance. Bromeliad stopped. They laughed. He turned to leave. Bromeliad froze in fear.

"Now you know." He said.

"Yeah." Twister replied. Burweed walked up to Bromeliad.

"Guess there's no shame in doing this." He said. He turned and kissed Burweed again.

"Awwwwwwww." Everyone else cooed. Suddenly, Twister looked at Hailstorm. He kissed her. Wavepool eyed me like she wanted me to kiss her. So I did.

We walked to the entrance to the cave. Everyone had their tails intertwined with someone else. Five dragons waited for us. This time it was two Skywings, one Mudwing, one Rainwing, and one Nightwing. I smiled. "Follow us if you please." I said. We walked to the study room. I walked to the edge of the room. We made a circle around Starflight and Glory. "Queen Peril, would you please guard the door?" I asked. She nodded. "Thank you. For today, we will be doing a trial to see what happened, why it happened and how we can solve it." I said. "Starflight, state your side of the story." I demanded.

"Well," He said, "We wouldn't have attacked if the Rainwings hadn't attacked us first. During the Great War, the Rainwings attacked us and destroyed our home for no known reason. So we had no choice but to attack back."

"Good. Glory you starting statement." I said. She looked at me.

"My army only ever attacked because Nightwings captured my Rainwings and stole our venom." She said. "They started attacking for no logical reason. We had to attack back."

"Your army attacked for no known reason." Starflight argued.

"Stop sounding like the scrolls, Starflight! You're better than than this!" Glory screamed, "Plus, you were stealing our venom!"

"FOR SCIENTIFIC RESEARCH AND TO PREPARE FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO HAPPEN!" Starflight yelled at the top of his lungs.

"THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Glory screamed back. Starflight snarled and Glory bared her venomous teeth.

"ALL RIGHT! STARFLIGHT AND GLORY LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK TILL TOMORROW! THE REST OF YOU STAY HERE!" Wavepool screamed. Starflight and Glory left murmuring under their breath.

"Well they're definitely not going to work together." I said. I tried to make my voice sound a little less annoyed.

"We'll have to do this by force." Burweed stated. I nodded.

"It's going to be a little bit harder without Tsunami." Clay said.

"Tsunami will be here in two days so by then our job will be a little bit easier." Wavepool added. I put my wing around her.

"I have a plan to get Glory to snap." I said. I told everyone my plan. They listened intently. "Ok, it's time for you to go. Just leave the same way you did yesterday." I said. Hailstorm walked up to Twister.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She complained.

"Me too, but I can't abandon my post." He said. They kissed and Twister left with the two other Skywings. All the dragons left for their homes. The sun set behind them.

Chapter 12- Moonshade

We walked inside the cave. My wing was still around Wavepool. Hailstorm hung her head. "Don't worry, Hailstorm. He'll be back tomorrow." Wavepool comforted. Hailstorm sniffled in response.

"You tried." I said, "She just had the most fun in her life and then her true love went to the Skywing kingdom." I pulled Wavepool closer to me.

"I would never leave you." Wavepool said. I pulled her in and kissed her. "I love you, Moonshade."

"I love you too, Wavepool." I said. We kissed again.

When we made it to the sleeping quarters, Wavepool slept with me again. "Goodnight, Moonshade." She said. She kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Wavepool." I said kissing her. We fell asleep minutes later.

I dreamed tonight. Instead of having another dreamless night. My dream was of the future. Wavepool and I stood over a nest. A purple egg sat in the nest. Wavepool rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her. Suddenly, the egg started to move. We heard scratch and another scratch and the top of the egg lifted up.

I jolted awake almost scraping my horns on the bed above me. I looked at Wavepool. She slept softly. Her wings rising and falling gently. I laid down and looked at her sleeping face. I kissed her forehead and fell back to sleep.

We all woke up. I kissed Wavepool's head. She kissed my cheek back. I walked with my wing around her. We made it to the dining hall.We caught our prey. We sat together to eat. I put my wing around her. She rested her head on my shoulder. "My dream went something like this." I said, "We sat in front of an egg. It seemed to be ours. I kissed you." I kissed her. "Then the egg hatched."

"You had a vision. Did you see our baby?" She asked. I shook my head. "Oh, well it's ok, baby." She said. I stared at the river.

"She never called me that before." I thought. They've been in love since they were five or six. "I love you, honey." I said."Seriously, honey, you're the only one for me." She looked at me. I kissed her.

"I love you too, honey." She said.

After breakfast we all went outside. All seven dragons arrived on time. "We really must be intimidating." I thought. We lead them back to the study room. "STARFLIGHT AND GLORY TO THE CENTER NOW!" I commanded. Twister and Hailstorm kissed each other. "Starflight agree that you will work with Glory with no trouble or else." I said.

"Or else what?" He asked.

"Queen Peril, if you please." I said. Peril walked up to Starflight. She touched him with her claw. Clay flinched. Starflight wailed in pain.

"Ok, I agree. No troubles." He wailed.

"That's enough Your Majesty. Now, Glory. Do you agree to the same concepts?" I asked.

"Never." She said.

"Then I have no choice. Bring him in." I yelled. Clay walked in with his forearm around Deathbringer's waist. Clay dropped the Nightwing to the floor.

"Deathbringer!" Glory screamed.

"I'll kill him if you don't agree with the standards." Clay ordered. He picked up Deathbringer's head. Clay held it like he would snap Deathbringer's neck.

"NO! Ok, I agree. I'll work with him. To spare his life." She screamed, pointing at Deathbringer.

"So Rainwings do like some Nightwings." I said. Glory blushed. "Now that you agreed to the standards, I want you to go talk to each other and, kindly, discuss your differences." I said. They started to murmur to each other. A few of us stayed to watch them. Other people talked to each other. I felt something brush my side. I looked over to see Wavepool brushing up next to me. I put my wing around her. I smiled and looked back at Glory and Starflight. They were still murmuring to each other. Wavepool rested her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on hers. After what seemed to be hours of murmuring. We disbanded and went to the sleeping quarters. The other dragons left for their homes, except for Twister.

"I can stay every other day. Including today."He said.

"So you're staying today?!" Hailstorm asked gleefully. He nodded. She jumped around. She paused and looked at him. "Come with me." She said. Curiously, I followed them. I stayed hidden in the shadows. They went into a closet room. "Last night," Hailstorm said, "I seriously thought about our relationship. I used to act without thought. Now when I do this, I have full conscientiousness." She said.

"Do wha-" Twister started. She interrupted him with a kiss. I clamped my jaw shut to stop myself from laughing. I turned and quietly walked away. I went to the sleeping quarters. I laid down next to Wavepool. I put my wing around her. Hailstorm entered in with Twister at her side. They laid down on the bed above us. I kissed Wavepool goodnight and fell asleep.

Chapter 13- Moonshade

"I seem to be dreaming a lot more since Wavepool started laying with me." I thought before I fell asleep. My dream started with all six of us walked outside. Five dragons came from different places. All of a sudden, the Nightwing signalled to someone. A brigade of ten dragons in armor ran out of the tunnel and attacked the Rainwing. My friends and I stood in front of the Nightwings. The other dragons stood in front of a brigade of Rainwings. We started to fight. I jolted awake. Wavepool sat up next to me. She put her talon on my back.

"Did you have the same dream?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I need some fresh air." I said

"Can I come with?" She asked. I nodded. We walked to the outside of the cave. I sat down and faced the rising sun. Wavepool sat next to me. She shivered. I put my wing around her and lit a pile of small sticks on fire. "What was your dream about?"

"It was about today. I dreamt that Glory and Starflight would bring an army and attack us. We need to stop them from destroying our home." I said.

"We won't let that happen." She said stomping her foot on the ground. I kissed her cheek. She smiled and shook her head and made a stern face.

"I love the way you try as hard as you can to protect us at all times. It makes you so much more beautiful." I said. I kissed her cheek again. She stayed smiling this time.

"I know." She said. She leaned closer to me. I stomped on the fire and we went inside. I walked with her to the sleeping quarters. Everyone was awake by now. Twister tried to kiss Hailstorm. She put her hands up and tried to push him away. He was too strong for her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and then frowned. She turned and walked away grumpily. He looked confused. Anger boiled inside of me.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?! SHE LOVES HIM!" I thought. Wavepool touched my arm. I calmed down. She smiled. "You're the only one who could calm me down that much." I said. She smiled bigger. We walked to the dining hall. On the way, we met up with Hailstorm. She stood as far away from Twister as she could. Even while in the dining room Twister tried to find her.

"Where's Hailstorm?" He asked. I shrugged. He hung his head and walked away. Hailstorm snuck up behind him. I jumped up and slammed her against a tree.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" I screamed, "DO YOU LOVE HIM?!" She nodded quickly. "HE LOVES YOU TOO! DO YOU SEE HOW SAD HE IS?! STOP BEING SO ANGSTY!" I slapped her. She jolted out of my arms and tackled Twister.

"I'M SORRY TWISTER!" She screamed, "I LOVE YOU!" She kissed him.

"I love you too." He said. Wavepool walked up to me. I put my wing around her. We all walked outside to meet the other dragons. Starflight stood in front of Glory. Starflight signalled behind him.

"NO!" I screamed. I jumped at Starflight and tackled him. Ten Nightwings in armour erupted from behind him. Glory was suddenly surrounded by ten Rainwings. I stepped off of Starflight. My friends and I stood in front of the Nightwings. Starflight nodded and the Nightwings attacked. I fought one trying helplessly to get to the Rainwings. I clawed at his snout. I dodged his claws. I lit a plume of fire at his face and kicked his underbelly while he was distracted. He was sent sprawling. I looked over at Wavepool. She slid under the venom of a Rainwing. I ran over and pushed the Rainwing to the ground. I held her head so if she would spray venom it would hit a Nightwing's breastplate. "SPRAY ALL YOUR VENOM AND I WON'T HURT YOU!" I screamed.

"BUT I'LL-" She started.

"EXACTLY!" I screamed. She groaned and sprayed venom until she passed out. I turned to Wavepool. She had a cut on her cheek. I licked it. She smiled. We both fought an old enormous Nightwing. I turned to look at the Rainwings. A nine year old dragon sat next to Glory. She started to walk towards us but was tackled on the way by a Nightwing. Another Nightwing stepped on her throat with all of his weight. She tried to scream but she couldn't. The Nightwing went to fight another Rainwing. The nine year old sat on the ground clawing at her throat. She went limp. "STOP!" I screamed, "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"KINKAJOU!" Glory screamed.

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" I yelled, "YOU BROKE HER VENOM GLANDS. IT DISINTEGRATED THE INSIDE OF HER NECK! I'M NOT BLAMING THIS ON QUEEN GLORY, I'M BLAMING THIS ON ALL OF YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF THESE ELEVEN NIGHTWINGS OR THESE TWELVE RAINWINGS EXCEPT FOR YOU TWO!" I screamed, pointing at Glory and Starflight, "I HAVE TO SEE YOU TOMORROW! OTHER THAN THAT, ALL OF YOU LEAVE!" Everyone left except for Glory and Kinkajou's body. "I'm sorry, Glory." I said. I placed a talon on her back. She picked up the dragon and left. Her cries of pain ringing throughout the tunnel.

Chapter 14- Moonshade

I walked away with tears in my eyes. "Go on without me guys. I need to take a breather." I said.

"I'm staying." Wavepool insisted. I smiled. I sat in the same spot as I sat in earlier. Wavepool next to me. She put her talon on my back. I slouched. "It's ok. I won't judge." She said.

"You know, sometimes I think you can read minds." I said. I smiled as tears came out of my eyes. I muffled my cries into her shoulder. She put her talon on my head. Her head rested on mine. I felt her tears dribble down my head. I shifted my head so her head was on my shoulder. "I will always be the shoulder you can cry on." I said.

"Always?" She asked.

"Always." I replied.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you, too." I replied. I kissed her.

We walked to the sleeping quarters. I laid down. She went to the bed above me. "I need some space." She said.

"No. I get it. I do too." I replied, calmly. She stuck her head down from above she was smiling. I smiled back. "Goodnight." I said, kissing her.

"Goodnight." She replied. She pulled her head back up.

"Twister. What are you doing here?" I heard Hailstorm ask in the bed next to me.

"Queen Peril let me stay to protect you from any further attacks." He answered, "Just for tonight."

"Ok. Goodnight." Hailstorm replied.

"Goodnight." He said. I fell asleep.

I woke up. "Another dreamless night." I thought. Wavepool lead me to the dining hall. I st with her to eat. "I didn't have a dream last night." I said, "Guess I need to think about putting space between us." I chuckled. She laughed. I scooched closer. "I love you." I said to her. She looked at me.

"I love you, too." She said.

We walked outside to meet the other dragons. Peril was carrying a bag. I nodded and we brought it in. Starflight stood in the center of the room. "You started yesterday's battle. Now choose your punishment. Here's your choice." I said. Peril dumped the bag out. A female nightwing holding a young dragonet tumbled to the floor. "I understand these are yours." I said.

"Fatespeaker!" Starflight yelled. I read his mind.

"I understand you loved someone else. Your tribe convinced you to love her." I said, "What was it… Sunny." He scowled. "So I guess you wouldn't mind us…" I started.

"NO!!" He screamed. I looked at him.

"Or… Peril, are you still using Scarlet's arena?" I asked. She nodded.

"For the most dangerous prisoners." She said.

"So… It's them or you." I said, pointing to Fatespeaker.

"Take me." He said.

"NO!!" She screamed.

"It's for you, and Lifegiver." He said, "How long do I stay?"

"Until you proclaim peace and end the war." I said. Starflight was dragged off by the Skywing guard. "I'll show you the way back, Fatespeaker. As for Glory, bring him in." Twister wrestled Deathbringer into the study hall. I nodded. Deathbringer bared his teeth. Twister punched his underbelly. Deathbringer let out a wheeze. Twister uppercut his jaw. Deathbringer's head flipped back. Twister punched his underbelly again. Twister slammed Deathbringer's head to the ground. He jumped on Deathbringer.

"NO! OK I'M SORRY!" Glory screamed. I nodded. Twister got up.

"This will be his fate for everyday until you proclaim peace and end the war." I said, "Ok, everyone return to your homes. Fatespeaker, follow me" I said. Glory walked Deathbringer to the tunnel. Fatespeaker walked with me to the other tunnel. She was cradling Lifegiver. She walked through the tunnel. I turned. Hailstorm kissed Twister. Twister left and Hailstorm returned to the cave. Wavepool walked with me back to the sleeping quarters. She laid down on my bed. I laid down with her. We kissed goodnight and went to sleep.

Chapter 15- Moonshade

A purple dragonet stood in front of me. He was about 3 years old. He had gills, glowing scales, and webbed talons like a Seawing. Although his body structure was like a Nightwing's. His wings faded into a black at the bottom. Sparkling silver scales adorned his wings. His scales were deep purple. "Dad!" He said to me, "Come quick! It's Mom!" I ran into a cave where Wavepool slept. She groaned and turned in her sleep. I put a hand on her shoulder and read her mind. I jumped back. "What happened?" The dragonet asked. I looked at him

"You're about to have a new sibling." I said. I jolted awake. This time I ducked to stop my head from hitting the bunk above me. Wavepool sat up with me. She laid her hand on my shoulder. "Wavepool." I said. I hugged her.

"Shhhhhh." She whispered, calmly, "What happened?" I smiled.

"You would make a great mother." I said. She smiled. "Well, In my dream, I saw our son."

"Really! What was he like?" She whispered.

"He looked like me, but he had your gills, and light up scales, and webbed talons. He was deep purple. You would have loved him, as I do." I said. She smiled.

"He sounds handsome, like you." She said. I smiled.

"Thank you, beautiful." I said. We kissed and went back to sleep.

Today we woke up to the sound of clattering metal on stone. I dashed to the entrance, my friends behind me. I bared my teeth. A female Rainwing stood in front of me. "The Nightwings," She said, panting. "They attacked… They' re trying to take over the rainforest… King Starflight… Gave the order." She wheezed. I looked back at my friends. They looked worried, except for Hailstorm who was angry. I looked back at the Rainwing. She panted on the floor.

"Come with us. We'll get you some rest and some food. We'll take care of Starflight when he comes." I offered. She nodded. We walked to the dining hall. "Who are you?" I asked chewing a piece of cow.

"I am Magnificent." She said.

"You're the queen that Queen Glory overthrew." I said. She winced. "Sorry. It's history. Our lives are based off of history."

"History that will go down in infamy." She said. I read her mind.

"You liar. I know. I know you know. You did it. Be careful around a Nightwing who can read minds." I said. I left her bewildered. I walked up to Wavepool. Magnificent followed. We walked her to the sleeping quarters. She rested on the bunk above Wavepool and mine. I smiled at her on the way out. We walked out to meet the other dragons. Two Skywings threw Starflight into the crowd of dragons. "How was prison?" I asked he glared at me. Deathbringer wrestled Twister. I nodded and Deathbringer was on the ground in under two seconds. Glory sobbed in the corner. Tsunami walked up to me. "Welcome, Your Majesty." I said. She glared at me. I looked at Wavepool. She shrugged.

"Come with me." Tsunami said to Wavepool. I followed them. They stopped and jumped into the water. I read their minds. "How could you love him?" Tsunami asked.

"He's handsome, and smart, and cute." Wavepool answered.

"And our enemy." Tsunami argued.

"I don't care. He's adorable and I love him. No matter what you say." Wavepool argued. She burst from the water. She took one look at me and wrapped her tail around her talons. I smiled.

"I love you no matter what she says as well." I said. She smiled. I wrapped my tail around hers. "You remind me of our child. I wish you could have seen him." I said.

"I will." She said. We walked to the study room. The dragons stood in a circle.

"Glory." I said, "Starflight ordered an attack on your land. Right?" She nodded. "Wrong. Starflight was in jail. This was planned by a council to avenge him. But they weren't all Nightwings. One of them was a spy. Queen Magnificent." I said. Magnificent stumbled into the room. "She was working for the Nightwings to stop you from becoming queen. She warned them about this so punishment goes to her. Two weeks at the arena. Everyone but Tsunami will stay with us in the Rainwing kingdom on the border of Nightwing claimed territory. We will guard the area. Ok. Disband." I concluded. The prisoners were taken to the arena. Tsunami walked through the tunnel to the Seawing kingdom. Everyone else walked through the Rainwing tunnel. We walked into the rainforest. Howler Monkeys screeched above us. Nightwings glared as we passed. I turned around. "This is only to keep peace. No one shall attack while we are here. Understood?" I asked. Murmurs rose above the crowd of Nightwings. I turned to Glory. "Same goes for your army." I ordered. She stared solemnly at me. We walked to where the Nightwing crowd stopped and the Rainwing crowd started. "Distribute yourselfs evenly on the border." I said. Wavepool walked up to me.

"Do I have to leave you?" She asked.

"Just for tonight." I said, I hugged her placing her head on my chest and wrapping my wings around her. "We'll be back together in no time."

"You know, You would make a great father." She said. I kissed her forehead. She walked away.

"I will stay here divide evenly amongst the territory." I said. Half the dragons walked to my left and the others to my right. On my left Wavepool sat down. On my right Glory spoke to another Rainwing. He was pink and wore armor that shimmered in the light. Wavepool nodded to me. Glory nodded too. We sat there for hours on end. Nightfall loomed around the corner. The Nightwings fell asleep. I rested my head on my talons. A figure slumped through the tunnel. I was to tired to care. Suddenly, I heard the noise of metal scraping against metal. My head perked up. A Rainwing held a spear above a Nightwing. "NO!" I yelled. I jumped and knocked the Rainwing down. I pushed his face into the ground.

"For Glory!" Rainwing soldiers screamed. I put myself between two fighting soldiers. A Nightwing held a spear up to Wavepool. I pushed him back. Stood in front of Wavepool flaring my wings and snarling at him.

"How could you? She put them up to this!" He yelled.

"I LOVE HER!" I yelled. He glared at me.

"TRAITOR!!" He screamed. He picked up his spear. I caught it and snapped it in half. I took the pointed end and poked his stomach. I took the other end and smacked his temple. He passed out. I turned to Wavepool. She looked at the dragon with a horrified expression.

"He'll be fine." I said. All of a sudden, Starflight burst from the crowd.

"STOP!!" He yelled. The fighting stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Following your orders, sir." The General said. He had his hands behind his back. I crept closer to him.

"WHY WOULD I GIVE ORDERS LIKE THAT!" Starflight screamed. I crawled closer to The General.

"Looks like he needs another dose." He whispered to the Sergeant. He pulled out a syringe. I grabbed the General's head. The Sergeant tried to claw my face. I grabbed the syringe and pushed it into the Sergeant's eye. He wailed in pain. I broke the General's neck. Starflight stared at me.

"They were doing horrible things to you. I saved your life." I told him. He smiled.

"There will be peace. The war is over!" Starflight announced.

Epilogue- Moonshade

I stood next to Wavepool. We watched as Tsunami's new daughter, Tortoise, played in the sand. She stuck her head in the sand. Riptide pulled her out. Tortoise sneezed. Riptide laughed. I looked at Wavepool. She smiled. In exactly one year, one month, and two days, I would be in the same position as Riptide.

Part 2- Icewing guard

"NO!" Queen Glacier roared. "THAT FOOL! THE INSOLENCE!" She pounded her fist on her throne of ice. "HOW COULD HE SURRENDER TO THOSE GUINEA PIGS!" Her servant sprawled for An ice shard as it fell off of her throne. "THAT'S IT! I'VE SPENT FAR TOO LONG DEALING WITH THAT BRAT! THIS MEANS WAR!"

The series will continue in

The Half-Breed Prophecy: Book Two; New Generations.

Preview- Moonshade

I sprawled back to Wavepool. "Is it time yet?" I asked.

"No. That's the third time you've asked. Now find something else to do, you squirrel." She giggled. I stared at the purple egg.

"How can I? I'm going to be a father." I complained. She laughed and pushed me away. I stood outside the cave.

"Moonshade! Come here!" She said. I jolted into the cave. I stood next to Wavepool and looked at the nest. Wavepool rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her. Suddenly, the egg started to move. We heard scratch and another scratch and the top of the egg lifted up.


	2. New Generations

The Half-Breed Prophecy: Book Two;

New Generations

By:Jacob Baum(Moonshade)

Dedicated to: My Friends

Ariel Ulrich(Burweed), Clayton Hahnlen(Bromeliad), Madison Harlow(Hailstorm), and Victoria Radcliffe(Wavepool)

Chapter 1- Hailstorm

I watched my egg intently as Twister ran restlessly around me. "Twins." He said, "Two kids already." I glared at him.

He's so brave and handsome. I can't believe he's so fidgety. I thought. The egg moved and I looked at it. A head popped out of the egg. Her eyes glowed bright blue. She then fully popped out of the egg. The hay singed below her. Smoke emitted from her scales. "Too much fire. I love her anyway. I'll call you Flare." I said. Twister walked over and stared at his daughter. She stepped on a piece of hay, engorging it in flames. I smiled. I looked inside the egg. A small dragon lay asleep. I picked her up. "I'll call you… Spark." She coughed up a little spark. Twister took her from my arms.

"I love them." He said.

"I love you." I told him. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Let's see the kids." Peril shouted. She looked at slumbering Spark. Her head turned to Flare. Flare stepped on another piece of hay. The hey lit on fire. I laughed. "Oh no. My dear, you have to choose one to kill." I looked at her with shock and terror. "I'll be back tomorrow. You will have made your choice by then I hope. Goodbye." She said as she left. I turned to Twister. He looked back.

"Let's get out of here. Let's go to the cave with Moonshade and Wavepool. They'll be safe there ." He said. I nodded. We turned to the door. Two Skywing guards stood at attention. Twister pointed to himself. I nodded as he walked behind one guard. Before the guard could attack him, Twister broke his neck. The other guard threw his spear. Before the spear could hit Twister, he caught it and threw it back at the guard. It hit the guard's neck. Blood spurted from the wound. I picked up the broken egg shell and scooped up Flare. I grabbed Spark and flew to the mountains. The sound of roaring dragons echoed behind me.

Chapter 2- Moonshade

I sprawled back to Wavepool. "Is it time yet?" I asked.

"No. That's the third time you've asked. Now find something else to do, you squirrel." She giggled. I stared at the purple egg.

"How can I? I'm going to be a father." I complained. She laughed and pushed me away. I stood outside the cave.

"Moonshade! Come here!" She said. I jolted into the cave. I stood next to Wavepool and looked at the nest. Wavepool rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her. Suddenly, the egg started to move. We heard scratch and another scratch and the top of the egg lifted up. Out popped a small Nightwing head, except that it was deep purple. He had bioluminescent scales on his snout and covering his body. He jumped out of the egg. He had gills lining the side of his neck. His wings went from deep purple on the top and faded to black at the bottom. His wings were adorned with sparkling silver scales. Wavepool's lip trembled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's so beautiful." She cried. I hugged her and patted her head.

"I told you. I knew you would love him." I said. I let go of her and picked up my son. "What should we call him?"

"How about… Twilight?" She suggested.

"I love it. I, also, love him and you." I said to her. "Twilight." I said, "My little boy." Wavepool laid her head on my shoulder. I gave Twilight to her. She rocked him gently. What resembled a smile slid across his face.

"MOONSHADE!" A voice yelled.

"It's Hailstorm and Twister. It sounds like they're in trouble." I said. I dashed out to her. "Could you be quiet! My son's trying to sleep here!" I whispered loudly.

"Sorry. It's just… look!" She whispered. Peril and an army of Skywings were flying down.

"Get inside." I whispered. Twister, Hailstorm, and two baby dragons ran inside. I rolled a giant stone in front of the door. "It locks from the inside. This was for emergencies only." Roars burst in from the outside. "Have fun getting in." I whispered.

A.N.- The next chapter is 3 years later. By this time people forgot about the door. Every now and then people come by. The kids grew up.

Chapter 3- Moonshade

Wavepool stood next to me. Next to her was Twister and Hailstorm. We stood in the dining room and watched the kids as they played. Every now and then Twilight and Flare would lock eyes. Flare sat in a corner with a singed patch of grass encircling her. Spark and Twilight were rolling in the grass and laughing. Twilight stood up. He stared at Flare. I eyed Hailstorm. She looked back. "Dad?" Twilight asked.

"What is it, son?" I asked back. My heart leaped at the word "son".

"What is that feeling? The feeling I get when I look at Flare?" He asked. I smiled and looked at Hailstorm. She nodded.

"You're in love, son." I said.

"Love?" He asked.

"You know like Mom and I." I said.

"Am I old enough? I mean you guys are old." He said.

"We're only eleven and there are dragons that are hundreds of years old outside the cave. Plus, I fell in love with your mother the time I was around your age." I said.

"Eight years, wow, you are old!" Twilight said.

"Ok let's stop talking about me and Mom, all I wanted to say was, go get 'em tiger." I said. He smiled and walked over to Flare. I walked over to Wavepool. "I remember when we were like that." I said. She smiled and I kissed her. Hailstorm walked over to me.

"He's a good kid." Hailstorm said

"So is yours." I said.

"Ha. That one. She's the fiery one. Spark on the other talon." Hailstorm chuckled. Spark sat next to her mother. Twister sat next to his daughter. Twilight reached his wing out over Flare.

"TWILIGHT!! NO!!" I screamed. Over my shoulder, Hailstorm glared at me. "Sorry." I mouthed. Twilight ran over to me.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't she'll burn you." I warned.

"I don't mind, and plus, if she does burn me, I'll heal. If I catch on fire. I can stop, drop, and roll, Common knowledge." He said. I scowled.

"I hate it when my kids prove me wrong." I said.

"I'm three years old, Dad, learn to loosen the slacks a bit." He argued.

"Do they ever do that to you?" I asked Hailstorm.

"All the time," She answered, "Especially that one." She pointed to Flare. Twilight reached his wing out to Flare. Wavepool put her forehead on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and winced. After a few seconds, no one screamed. I looked back. Twilight rested his wing on Flare. She stared ahead as he stared her.

"How are you doing that?" Flare asked him.

"I don't know." He said. She smiled slightly and put her head on his shoulder. Spark glared at her sister. She murmured under her breath. Wavepool still had her face in my shoulder.

"You know that he's fine, right?" I asked.

"I know." She said.

"They're cute together." I said. Spark winced.

"I know." She said.

"I remember when we were like that." I said.

"Eight years ago." She said. I nodded. "Were we that cute?"

"Yeah." Hailstorm butted in. Spark yawned.

"What time is it?" Twister asked. We walked to the study room and looked up at the small hole in the top. The night sky loomed above us. "I'm going to put Spark to bed. She's tired." Twister said, "Flare, you coming?" She didn't reply, instead she talked to Twilight. "I guess not, then." The wind howled through the hole in the roof. It blew the Christmas decorations. A piece of mistletoe tied in a string fell from the shelf.

"Christmas is so close I can smell the mistletoe I won't be kissed under." Hailstorm complained. Twister walked over to her.

"Maybe." He said. He looped his tail through the string, lifted it above their heads and kissed her. Twilight stared at Twister and Hailstorm and Flare hid behind his wing.

"Don't even think about it, son. You're too young to do that." I scolded.

"But it's a sign of affection… or what you call love." He complained.

"Don't do it, end of story!" I said raising my voice. He cowered. "I don't like scolding you. I'm sorry, but you're not winning this time."

"Ok." He complained. "I'm going to bed."

"I'm coming with you." Flare insisted.

"Actually, we're all coming." Twister said, while holding a sleeping Spark. We walked to the sleepingquarters. I laid down with Wavepool.

"Can I lay with you, please?" Twilight asked.

"Ok." I said. He laid down between us. I kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, my beautiful baby boy." I said. I kissed Wavepool's forehead. "I love you, beautiful." She smiled. We fell asleep.

Chapter 4- Twilight

I woke up. My dad was still asleep behind me. My mom was awake. She grumbled half asleep. "Twilight, what are you doing awake?" She asked.

"I just woke up." I said.

"Are you sure it wasn't your father's snoring?" She laughed.

"Come on, Mom, we both know that you're the one who snores." I said. We both laughed. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too. Now get some sleep. I went to the study room and it's still dark." She said.

"I'll try, and if Dad wakes up, tell him I love him." I said. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

In the morning, my mom stood next to the bed. My dad stood next to her. "I love you, too." My dad said to me. I smiled at Mom. She smiled back. "Wavepool, have I ever told you how handsome Twilight is."

"Dad, stop pulling the talking-yet-not-talking-to-you card. It's not funny." I complained.

"No, Moonshade, you have not told me how handsome Twilight is." Mom said ignoring me. I laughed.

"Well, he's, by far, the best son a father could ever have." Dad said.

"Really, Dad, that's how you feel? I love you so much." I said, jumping up and hugging him.

"Hey! That's my line!" Mom complained. I laughed and extended a wing to let her join the family hug. We hugged for about five minutes.

"Ok! Enough with the fluff, guys, I'm hungry." Hailstorm whined.

"Stop whining, Hailstorm, it makes you sound younger than your kids." Dad said. I laughed.

"Haha, so funny aren't you, Moonshade." Hailstorm said, sarcastically, "Now come on, let's eat."

We all walked down to the dining hall. Flare stood there waiting for me. She ran up and hugged me. The grass burnt behind her. I put my wing around her and sat down. "You know what I talked to you about yesterday?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well, I think I found a way out." She said.

"But why would you even go outside, though?" I asked.

"Haven't your parents told you about the outside world?" She asked.

"Yeah. They said about dragons that are hundreds of years old." I said.

"Don't you want to see it?" She asked.

"Kind of." I replied. Cows burst into our conversation.

"Then let's go." She said. Before I could ask where, she got up and ran in the direction of where the cows were coming from. We ran and made it to a door locked from the outside. The bottom door was opened letting fish through.

"I could swim under there and let you through." I suggested. She nodded. I swam under the top door and jumped onto a ledge. I found a lever and pulled it down. The door sprang up and Flare walked in. I lifted the lever down and the door shut. I turned to Flare. "Can I try something with you?" I asked her. She nodded. I pinned her to the floor resting my talons on her shoulders. "My mom and dad always do this." I said, leaning my head in closer.

"Mine, too." Flare stated. I leaned my head closer to hers and we kissed. I pulled back.

"I now know why my dad said I couldn't do that." I said. She shook her head and I laughed.

We walked down the path. The sun blared outside the tunnel. I put my talon in front of my eyes. Mountains loomed in all directions. Flare was gawking at the sight. "Look." I said, pointing at two red dots in the sky.

"My tribe! They're here to save us!" She exclaimed. She started waving her wings.

"Flare." I said, "Flare, I don't think they're here to help us. FLARE!" A row of flames broke the conversation. We jumped out of the way. The Skywings landed, one of them had fiery blue eyes and the other was an average Skywing. Flare stared at her. "Just like you." I whispered.

"Do you not know who I am?" The dragon with blue eyes asked.

"No, we do not." I said.

"I'm Peril, Queen of the Skywings." She replied. I frantically fell to a bow. "That's better, by the way, who or what are you?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"Who are your parents?" She answered.

"Moonshade and Wavepool. Why are you asking?" I asked. She glared at me and spat fire straight at us. I flared my wings and the flames bounced off of them. I felt a slight warmth on my wings. Flare let out a high pitched scream. The scream echoed off the cliffs around us.

Chapter 5- Moonshade

A scream broke through the dining room. "THAT'S FLARE!" Twister screamed. Hailstorm clutched Spark.

"Stay here." I ordered.

"I'm coming." Twister insisted. I nodded and we ran to the boulder. I pulled a lever that was high up the rock. The boulder rolled away. Peril stood covering her ears, beside her was another Skywing covering his ears. The children stood in front of them. I ran in between the queen and the children. Twister and I flared our wings at the Skywings.

"Don't come near them." I said.

"We'll kill you if you try." Twister demanded.

"That was what my dream was trying to tell me." I murmured. "Don't even try. We will loose." I said to Twister. I connected with Wavepool's mind. Help us, we'll be in the Skywing prison. I said to her.

We were clipped into the jail wires. "A perfect view," Peril laughed, "To watch your children die." She laughed deviously. I pulled on the wires. She laughed again and left. I tried to find Twister. I saw him at the other end of the arena.

They're first. I said.

"NO!!" He roared the roar echoed across the prison. "FLARE!!" I teared up inside. He started to cry.

Don't worry. I sent Wavepool and Hailstorm to get us. They'll rescue us and we'll save our children. I said, calmly.

Thank you. He cried.

Don't thank me, thank your partner. I said. Wavepool can't breathe fire.

But thank you anyway. You sent the message. He said, sadly. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted two dots. One was red and the other was blue-green. I wanted to jump with joy. Hailstorm and Wavepool crashed on the empty platform next to me. Hailstorm was cradling Spark.

"Ok, I'll get my partner, you get yours." Hailstorm ordered.

"I can't breathe fire." Wavepool said, defiantly.

"Then try using your claws." Hailstorm argued.

"Too much noise and movement someone would notice." Wavepool argued back. Hailstorm rolled her eyes.

"Fine, here, hold her and guard her with your life." She said, handing Spark to Wavepool.

"Ok. I will." She said. Hailstorm looked away and shot a burst of flame at one of the wires and it snapped in half. She did the same to another wire. I bent my head around and shot a burst of flame at the other wires. I scorched the wires connected to my wings. I flared my wings in freedom. "WAVEPOOL!" I yelled, running over and hugging her and making sure I didn't crush Spark. I kissed Wavepool. "Thank you, Hailstorm." I said and she nodded. "Let's go get Twister." I said. We flew around the arena, with Hailstorm flying sideways to block us from the view of the incoming dragons. Twister restlessly pulled on the wires when he saw Hailstorm and Spark.

"Shhh." Hailstorm shushed. She blew a flame on the two wires she did for me. Twister burnt the rest. He hugged Hailstorm and kissed her and he ran to Wavepool and took Spark.

"My baby." He said to Spark. She smiled slightly. He handed Spark back to Wavepool. "Protect her, we will be back with the other kids." Twister said. We flew down to the edge of the arena. We heard part Peril's opening speech. "...Twilight and Flare." She yelled as the crowd roared, "And they will be fighting-" She started. We flew down and landed in a battle position in front of our children.

"And they will be fighting nobody!" I screamed.

"Dad!" Twilight yelled.

"Stay behind me, son." I yelled. He crouched down behind my wing.

"THAT'S IT!!" Hailstorm yelled. She lit up the one side of the arena in flames. "IF YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT ONE OF MY CHILDREN AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU!!" She shot flames at another end of the arena. Peril nodded and ran behind a curtain. Guards shot down from the Pedestal where Peril was sitting. One of them shot flames at me and Twilight ran in front of me and flared his wings. The flames bounced off of his wings. I scorched the guard with flames and he wailed in pain. The arena was in flames by the time we left. We landed, I looked at the cave, and gasped.

Chapter 6- Moonshade

Flames burst from the entrance of the cave. "NO!!" I screamed. I lurched forward, but Wavepool stopped me. I fell to my knees and began to cry. "NO!!" I cried. I sniffled and stood up. "We need to find a new cave. We can't stay here, It's too dangerous." I said, straightening up. I rose to be taller than the top of Hailstorm's wings. We all flew to a mountain slightly north of Jade Mountain. We spent, at least, two months there before Peril found us. We then stayed in a cave farther north of the last.

"Dad!" Twilight said to me, "Come quick! It's Mom!" I ran into a cave where Wavepool slept. She groaned and turned in her sleep. I put a hand on her shoulder and read her mind. I jumped back. "What happened?" He asked. I looked at him

"You're about to have a new sibling." I said. He jumped in the air high enough to jump over my wings. Wavepool jolted awake and looked at me.

"Hi honey." She said to me.

"You knew." I said. She looked confused at me.

"About what?" She asked.

"How long did you know?" I asked. Her eyes bulged.

"Since it started seven months ago." She said. "Are you mad at me?" My expression changed from anger to happiness.

"No! Are you kidding? I'M GONNA' HAVE ANOTHER CHILD!" I screamed. I scooped up Wavepool and Twilight in my wings. I hugged them until we fell over. Twilight and I laughed.

"Honey," Wavepool warned, "Be careful."

"Oh yeah." I said, jumping up, "Twilight." He got up.

"Yeah Dad." He said.

"I need you to help me be the man of the house. You need to take care of Mom as much as you can, ok?" I asked. He smiled lighting up the lights on his chest.

"Sure, Dad." He said, cheerily.

"I love you, my baby boy." I said, kissing his forehead.

"Dad, I'm 3 years old, I'm not a baby." He whined.

"No, but your my baby boy." I said. Wavepool laid down on the floor. I walked out to Hailstorm and Twister. "Hello Hailstorm, good day to you." I said walking cheerily around Hailstorm.

"Are you sick?" She asked.

"No." I said still walking cheerily.

"Do I need to take your temperature?" She asked.

"Nope." I said still walking.

"Can you stop?" She asked. I sat down in front of her. "I don't know." She said.

"Wavepool's pregnant." I said. Her jaw dropped.

"How far into pregnancy?" She asked

"Seven months." I answered.

"TWO MONTHS!! TWO MONTHS UNTIL SHE HAS HER EGG!! IT WON'T SURVIVE WITH PERIL LOOKING FOR US!" She yelled.

"Yes it will, Twilight and I will guard it with our lives." I said, defiantly, "He promised me so and I promised Wavepool so." Twilight came out Flare dashed out of her family's cave and held Twilight's front talons.

"GUESS WHAT!" Twilight said, happily.

"What?" Flare asked.

"MY MOM IS GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER CHILD!" He said, joyously. Flare smiled and hugged him. He put his wing around her and sat down. They murmured to each other.

"You know what, I think I know a place where everyone is safe." I said.

"Really, where?" Hailstorm asked.

"Looks like we will be paying a visit to Bromeliad and Burweed." I said.

"YES!" She yelled. We spent another month at that cave. And flew slightly north to edge of the Mudwing kingdom. Guards shifted their spears to block our way. One was slightly leaner than the other.

"We've come to see Burweed and Bromeliad." I said. The one dragon removed his helmet and started to shift colors. "BROMELIAD!" I yelled and hugged him.

"HAILSTORM! MOONSHADE! TWISTER! WAVEPOOL!" He yelled. "Who are these three?" I walked over to Twilight, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This is my little man, Twilight." I said.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Great kid you got there." Bromeliad said

"And these are my daughters. Spark and Flare." Hailstorm said. Bromeliad stared at Twilight as he walked over to Flare and put his wing around her. He looked at Wavepool and looked at her stomach.

"I see you have another on the way." He said.

"Yep, in one month." I said, pulling Wavepool to my side with my arm.

"Looks like you'll be staying with us then." He said and I nodded. We walked through a gate. The kingdom was made up of a bunch of huts surrounding a large pyramid like structure. We walked into the tower we made a right a left and up a flight of stairs. "The expecting family will stay here." He said. My family and I walked into a large room filled with Mudwing families with eggs. Burweed stood next to an egg.

"Burweed!" I said. She jumped up when she saw us.

"Wavepool! Moonshade! Who are you?" She asked Twilight.

"I'm Twilight." He said proudly.

"Our little boy." Wavepool stated.

"And another on the way, I see. Well come you must be tired. I'm watching my own egg." Burweed said and Bromeliad kissed her. Wavepool laid down next to a vibrant, multicolored egg. I laid down behind her and Twilight in front, and we fell asleep.

Chapter 7- Hailstorm

We watched as Wavepool and her family laid down in the hatchery. "Come with me." Bromeliad signalled. We walked with him down the hallway to a room. There was a sign on the door that said "Vacant." Bromeliad flipped the sign around so it now said "Occupied." He turned to look at us. "This is your room." He said, opening the door. It was a nice room that looked and posed as a normal cave. "See you tomorrow." He said. We walked in and closed the door behind us.

"We need to get some sleep." Twister said and I nodded. He laid down on the floor and I laid in front of him, placing my back against his chest. Spark laid in front of me, she curled into a little ball and slept against my stomach and chest. Flare slept right above our heads. The warmth of her scales radiated to our little huddle. We fell asleep.

I woke up Flare and Twister were already awake "Hi honey." Twister said.

"Hi." I said and He walked over to me. He put his talon on my shoulder. Spark sat sleeping against my chest. We went to a large room where dragons were eating. Moonshade dashed past us with cow meat in his mouth. We sat down and ate breakfast. We wandered the halls, ate lunch, wandered more, and ate dinner. We went back to the room. Every day was like this until one month after. We stood in the hatchery outside a room. Wavepool crept inside the room, breathing heavily. Moonshade made a frantic dash into the room. We waited for a little while and then the door burst open.

"Twilight, she wants you." Moonshade said. Twilight dashed into the room. We waited some more and then Moonshade opened the door and signaled us in. Wavepool was laying down with a sunrise purple egg in her talons.

"Why isn't it a baby dragonet?" Twilight asked.

"We're not scavengers, we lay eggs." Wavepool answered.

"Yes we are." He said turning into a scavenger with a purple shirt and brown hair that is dyed purple at the ends. He has blue-green eyes that look like Wavepool's. He turned back into a dragon.

"Yes, honey, but that's not how it works." Wavepool told him. He smiled. Moonshade took the egg from Wavepool and held it up to a lit torch. A shadow was casted from the light.

"Dad! Don't burn the egg!" Twilight yelled.

"Shhhh, honey, your father knows what he's doing." Wavepool hushed. Moonshade

studied the shadow.

"It's… a girl!" Moonshade announced. He removed the egg from the light. "A baby girl. My baby girl." He said, handing the egg to Wavepool. She cradled it in her arms. A Mudwing burst through the door. She was wearing a cape of scales. She was followed by another Mudwing and Clay. "Clay, my old friend." Moonshade said, hugging Clay.

"Moonshade." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"My partner just had another egg." Moonshade replied.

"Oh, really, who?" He asked.

"Wavepool." I replied. "Why are you here?"

"My brothers egg is about to hatch." He said. "You guys want to see?" He asked us all.

"Sure." I said.

"You stay and rest, Wavepool." Moonshade said.

"Gladly." She said.

"Can I come, Dad?" Twilight asked.

"Sure." Moonshade said.

"I'm coming." Flare insisted. She walked next to Twilight.

"Spark and I are staying here." Twister said.

"Be right back, honey." I said to him. We walked to a room separated by a gaping hole in the wall. On the side of the wall a sign was posted that said "Royal Hatchery". "Clay! Your brother is-"

"King Umber." He interrupted. We walked into the hatchery and the female dragon turned around and looked at us. She was a regular Mudwing but she was adorned with jewels. She wore a robe of scales.

"Clay! What are they doing here?" She said.

"Just a few friends I was telling you about, Arum." He said.

"The Half-Breeds. Cool, show me." Arum insisted. Moonshade transformed into a scavenger and then back into a dragon. Something jostled in front of her. We looked and saw a blood-red egg moving in a nest below her. A small hole in the egg appeared. The hole grew as the small dragon popped his head out. "By the three moons! He's so cute!" She exclaimed.

"Just like you." Umber said. The small dragon leaped from the hole.

"I'll call you… Amber." Arum said. The little Mudwing jumped around. He fell down and looked up at me. He looked at my wings and skidded away. I smiled and lowered my wings.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you." I said. Amber crept up to me slowly. I lowered my head and he ran back to Arum. She laughed.

"It's getting late." Moonshade said.

"I wish you could stay." Arum complained.

"Me too, your majesty." I said, bowing to Arum.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." Umber added.

"Goodnight." We all said in unison.

Twilight and Moonshade left to go to the hatchery. We walked into our room and laid the same way we did every night. We slept.

"HAILSTORM! WHERE'S SPARK!" Twister screamed. I looked down and saw nothing.

"SPARK!" I screamed. I burst through the door. Burnt footprints that were slightly bigger than mine starred before me. Claw marks lined the hallway. "PERIL!" I roared. Wavepool sat at the end of the hallway with her talon on one of the footprints. Moonshade put his talon on her back. "What happened?" I asked.

"Peril stole our egg and Wavepool believes she smashed it." He said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well, your egg is not broken and we are going to get them back." I said.

Chapter 8- Moonshade

A.N.- The suits the half-breeds wear as scavengers are animus touched and act like portable Nightwing tunnels. Which is the reason they travel so fast.

Hailstorm smiled, as we walked towards the end of the palace. We got outside and lifted off into the air. In a matter of seconds, we came up to the Skywing palace. Hailstorm branched off to the right and I kept flying towards the arena. Dragons roared from the arena, which probably meant Peril arrived. I saw her sit on the throne facing the arena. I flew down to a passage leading to behind the throne. I broke a piece of stone off the wall and walked up to the balcony. I smacked the stone into a guard standing on the right of Peril and drug him behind the curtain leading to the balcony. I did the same to the guard on the left. I reached out and drug the heavy throne behind the curtain. I threw it on the ground and the arm fell off of the chair as Peril rolled off. I picked the arm up and knocked Peril out with it. I lodged it around her arms and drug her to the platform. She woke up and stood in front of me. "WHERE IS IT?" I yelled.

"Right here." She said pulling out the egg from a hole in the cave. "Awww. It looks so warm. Stinks if I would…" She held her arm out over the edge of the platform.

"NOOOO!" I screamed. She dropped the egg over the edge. I smiled. She stared at me, confused.

"I just dropped your egg." She said.

"I know, that's why I brought backup." I said as Hailstorm landed beside me. She handed me my egg and I cradled it. Smoke flared from Hailstorm's nostrils.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Hailstorm screamed so loud the dragons in the arena silenced. Peril pointed to the arena where a small dragon in a cage. The cage lowered above a dehydrated Seawing. Hailstorm roared and shoved Peril off the edge of the platform. Peril fell to the rocks below. Hailstorm wailed in pain as her hands sizzled. I took her hands and shoved them into the snow on the mountains. She sighed in relief as we floated down to the ledge. I looked over the edge. Peril's body laid down the ledge with a spire of rock through her chest. The guards stared at Hailstorm.

"You killed Queen Peril." He asked Hailstorm.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Hailstorm." She answered. The guard bowed to her.

"All hail Queen Hailstorm." He said.

"I am not bowing down to her." I said.

"Bow before the Skywing Queen." Another guard said pointing a spear at me. Before I could move even an inch, Hailstorm dashed over through the curtain which tore it off the wall. She flew quickly over to the cage and tore the side of the cage off.

"MY BABY!" She screamed, clutching Spark. She let out a whimper and pulled away from her mother. She flew down the hallway and disappeared into another room. I flew into the room and saw Spark sitting on the other side of the room with a Skywing who was close to her age.

"Oh please, Moonshade, don't let mother know. She'll kill someone." She said laying a talon on his chest. "Crimson's the only one who believes in me."

"I won't tell her," I said, "but she's going to find out sooner or later." She nodded sadly as I started to fly out the door. "By the way, you two are really cute together." I said as I left the room. I turned and flew down the hallway. I turned around a corner and came face to face with a sinister looking Hailstorm. I yelped and jumped back from her, falling on the ground.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"In there." she said, pointing at the room from where I came from. I saw a gold bracelet with rubies encrusted in it on her arm. She was wearing a gold diadem with a large ruby in the center. She wore a gold robe with rubies splattered throughout it.

"Is this Nightwing posing a threat to you." A guard on her right said.

"No, he's my…" She said glancing at me, "He's my brother." I smiled as I stood up. I rose to be taller than all three of them, although Hailstorm was taller than the guards. "Now, what did you do?" She asked turning towards me.

"I did nothing I went in there and tried to talk to her. She just needs to be alone." I said.

"Can't she be alone with me?" She asked.

"No," I said. She's already with someone I thought. "Just let her go, she 3 years old now. She can take care of herself."

"You don't know how it feels." She said, defiantly.

"Yes I do. Do you think I wanted to let Twilight go outside with Flare? Do you think I wanted him to almost die? He did that himself because I let him go. 'Learn to loosen the slacks a bit.'" I said quoting Twilight.

"Ok, I'll let her go, but if you see her again, tell her I want to talk to her." She said. I read her thoughts and almost jumped at her.

"Sure." I said.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Any time." I turned around and hid behind a corner before the guards escorted her the opposite direction.

"You look beautiful, Your Majesty." The one guard said.

"You know I'm taken." She said and the guard slouched a little. His face seemed to frown.

"By him?" He asked.

"THREE MOONS, NO! I HAVE TWO SKYWING DAUGHTERS AND YOU THINK I CHOSE A NIGHTWING! BY THE THREE MOONS, YOU'RE AN IDIOT! AND HE'S MY FREAKING BROTHER! YOU'RE REALLY AN IDIOT!" I heard her scream as she walked away. I went into the room with Spark and Crimson.

"She agreed to let you go, but she's coming tonight." I warned.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I can read minds." I said with my mind. He put his talons to his head.

"What's happening?" He yelled.

"You ask a lot of questions." I said.

"I know, he does that when he meets someone new. That's why I love him. He's not a mindless zombie who agrees with everything everyone says. He taught me not to be like that just because I'm small." Spark explained. She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat down together.

"I'll be here watching for Hailstorm. You two go to sleep." I said.

"Do you think you can stay up that long?" She asked.

"I have a child, you learn to stay up that long." I answered. She nodded and laid down. Crimson laid down behind her.

"Goodnight, Crimson." I heard Spark say

"Goodnight, Spark." Crimson replied.

I stood up straight and tried to ignore them. Don't think of her. Don't do it. I thought. Wavepool and Twilight...AND OUR EGG! I looked down at my talons. One was on the floor and the other was holding the Sunrise purple egg. I almost forgot it was there. I thought. I saw a nook in the wall on the opposite side of me. You'll be safe there. I thought.

I stood watch for hours, and all of a sudden the door started to creak open. Hailstorm butted her head in. I jumped to a battle stance. "What are you doing here?" She asked walking in with a torch in her talon. "'Leave her alone,' you said. Well it looks like There ARE ALREADY TWO PEOPLE IN HERE WITH HER!" She yelled.

"NO ONE WILL DIE TONIGHT!" I yelled back.

"YES SOMEONE WILL!" She screamed, pointing at Crimson. "HE WILL!" She charged in our direction dropping the torch. I clashed my talons into her outstretched ones. I tried throwing her off balance but she was pushing too hard. I moved my talon back and scratched her face. She jumped back and touched her wound. She jumped forward and shoved me off balance. My head smacked against the wall. With the last scrap of consciousness, I watched Hailstorm charge at Crimson. Spark jumped in front of her, flaring her wings.

"NO MOM!" Spark yelled, "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

"FINE!" Hailstorm argued, "YOU CAN HAVE HIM...IF...I WATCH YOU EVERY HOUR OF EVERY DAY!"

"NO MOM!" Spark argued back.

"Then I'll have to kill him." Hailstorm said quietly.

"THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" Spark yelled.

"No I can't do that." Hailstorm said.

"Well than you can't kill him." Spark said defiantly. The scene began to fade away.

"Fine, but if he tries to hurt you physically or emotionally, he dies." Hailstorm ordered. Spark smiled and hugged Crimson. They turned to leave, but they saw me and gasped. After that, the scene went black.

Chapter 9- Spark

I slept in a ball next to my mother. She was breathing evenly and I felt it along my back. I didn't know how long I was sleeping before I felt a talon slide over my mouth and my eyes. The captor drug my squirming body out the door. The talons were removed for blindfolds and gags. The captor slumped my squirming body over it's shoulder. I felt the shoulder shift and melt away. I almost tried to scream as I started to melt away as well. The gag and blindfold were removed and I was inside the Skywing arena. Peril stood in front of me with Moonshade's egg in her hand. "Hello, Spark." Peril said smugly.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Simple. Your mother." Peril said. I scowled at her. She smirked, slyly. "You will stay right here," She said, putting the egg in a nook on the wall. "and wait for your daddy to come and rescue you. Your room is right there, now go." She said to me, pointing at a room down the hall. I walked slowly to the door. I opened the door and stepped inside. A guard walked in and shut the door. He stood watch by the door. He looked like he was about my age and was a lot taller than me. I stood on my hind legs and touched his shoulder. He looked down at me and I smiled.

"Who are you? Why did you do that? Why are you so pretty? Oh no, did I just say that? Am I doing it again?" He asked. I looked at him confused. "I'm sorry, I ask a lot of questions when I meet someone new. What is your name?"

"Are you doing it again?" I asked and he laughed.

"No." He laughed.

"Ok, good. I'm Spark." I said.

"Oh, I'm Crimson." He said.

"Did you mean what you said while you were asking those questions." I asked.

"About you?" He asked, I nodded. "And being…" I nodded. He looked down bashfully. "Yes I did." I smiled bashfully.

"Well...um...I guess...I feel the same about you." I said.

"I can't choose you though." He said.

"Why can't you?" I said, walking up to him and placing my talon on his chest.

"Peril said you stick with your mother too much. I saw you when the arena was burned. You do stick around her too much." He said.

"What if I need protection?" I complained.

"Guess how old I am." He said.

"I don't know 6 or 7." I guessed.

"I'm 4 years old and my mother trusts me to protect myself. You're better than that. I can tell there's more to you than what meets the eye just by looking at you." He said.

"You're right and if anyone knows I'm better than a baby, she should. I'm tired of being treated like a child." I said.

"'At a girl. Now, tell me more about yourself before I chose you." He said. I told him most about my life. I left out the personal things like enjoying the fact that I was a mother's child and liking a different dragonet. "Wow," He said, "I haven't even heard of a person who lived to see that much action. I may be loyal to Peril, but I'm not going to find any other dragon like you. So… will you be my partner?" He asked, pulling me closer to him.

"You mean having eggs?" I asked worriedly.

"No," He laughed, "Not yet at least."

"Well in that case… Yes!" I said. He pulled me in and kissed me.

Chapter 10- Moonshade

I woke up slowly. "What happened? Where am I?" I asked.

"Shhh…" She said, "You just bumped your head really hard." She smiled. "I waited for you to wake up and while I was waiting, I noticed something." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a silver scale on the outside of each eye. Here, look." She said, handing me a mirror. I looked in and saw two silver scales on the outside of my eyes which almost looked like teardrops.

"Huh. I never noticed that." I said, skeptically. I handed her the mirror and tried to sit up. I held my head and winced from the pain. Wavepool lurched forward. I stood up.

"What ever happened to the egg?" Wavepool asked.

"Follow me." I said and walked to the room where Spark and Crimson were staying. Flare sat in a corner staring at a wall.

"Who said you could come in here?" She asked not looking at me.

"She did." I said pointing to the egg in it's hiding spot.

"The egg." Flare whispered in surprise. Wavepool grabbed the egg and hugged it.

"How long were you looking for it?" I asked.

"A month." Wavepool said.

"A MONTH! WAS I ASLEEP THAT LONG?! ALSO, HOW DID IT TAKE YOU THAT LONG TO FIND IT?!" I yelled in surprise.

"We didn't find it." Wavepool mourned. I smiled at her.

"I'm not mad or disappointed. I was just shocked because I knew how smart you are and how observant you are." I cooed. She smiled shamefully. I reached my arm down to the egg and I put my talon on it. "This is our child," I said, "and it will hatch no matter what." I turned to leave with her.

"There's something you should know before you go out there." Wavepool warned.

"What?" I asked.

"Hailstorm changed the Skywing alliance in the war and now they're fighting for the Nightwings. She's paranoid that something will happen so she's sending you with guards if you try to leave the arena." Wavepool explained.

"I just want to see my son." I said.

"He's in the palace library." Flare said. My eyes lit up when she said library.

"He gets that from you." Wavepool said.

"I know." I said, smiling, "Goodbye, stay here and guard the egg." I kissed her and left the room and down the hall to the platform. I started to take off, but two guards stopped me.

"Queen Hailstorm said that no one leaves without a guard accompanying them." One of the guards said.

"Then let's go." I said, grabbing the guard's wrist and dragging him as I flew to the palace. We arrived at the palace and the guard's head was spinning. I walked down the hallway and found a door that read, "Queen Hailstorm's room." Wonder how many times that sign is changed. I thought. I knocked on the door.

"WHAT NOW?!" Hailstorm screamed angrily. She burst from the door and gasped. "Moonshade! I-"

"I know. I came to ask you where the library is." I interrupted.

"Down the hall, two lefts, and the door is on your right." She said. I turned and walked down the hall and turned left. I turned at the next left and saw a door that was on the right that had a sign hanging on it saying, "Library." I opened the door and saw Twilight on the floor reading a scroll. I crept over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you reading?" I asked. He gasped and turned around.

"DAD!" He yelled and hugged me. I winced and held my head. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." I cried.

"I was reading this." He said pointing to the title. In large letters, the title said, "The Half-Breed Prophecy." I smiled. I turned my talon into a scavenger's hand. He did the same and we held hands.

"See the author?" I asked. In smaller letters the scroll read, "By: Moonwatcher."

"Yes?" Twilight asked.

"Can I tell you something about her?" I asked. He nodded. "She's my mom."

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"You know who Anemone is?" I asked.

"The animus dragon?" He asked. I nodded. "What about her, she was Mom's Mom?" I nodded. "Sure." He said sarcastically.

"Seriously." I said. He rolled up the scroll. "Let's go, I need to talk to Hailstorm." I turned my hand back into a talon and so did he. We walked to the room with the sign that said, "Queen Hailstorm's room." I knocked on the door.

"AGAIN!" She yelled. She burst open the door.

"I have a way to end the war." I said.

"Tell me because these darn Skywings are bugging me all day." She complained. I told her the plan to assassinate Queen Glacier. "Great! Twister, stay here and watch the kids and the palace while I go and end the war."

"Ok." He said back. We walked to a platform and flew off and to the arena. I found Wavepool in the hallway and told her to come along. We all walked out to the platform and lifted off. We flew to the Nightwing tunnels and landed outside the forest. We all turned into scavengers and walked into the forest.

"The hole should be right about-" I started and we yelled as we fell down the hole and into a net. "Here." I winced. The net lowered to the floor. Two Night wings looked in the net.

"Hey Moonwatcher, scavengers." The one said. My eyes lit up and stared at the other one. She had the same teardrop scales as I did but her's were smaller. I smiled. "I think that one likes you."

"No, Firebreather, it doesn't." Moonwatcher said to the other dragon, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, that one has an egg." Firebreather said, reaching for my egg. I jumped in front of his talon.

"If you even go near my daughter I will kill you." I said. Firebreather gasped and I turned into a dragon. "Moonwatcher, the prophecy maker. Mom."

Chapter 11- Moonshade

"Son." Moonwatcher said happily.

"Do you know where Nightflight is?" I asked.

"Hunting." She said.

"Where is Starflight?" I asked.

"Where he usually is." She said. I walked back to Twilight.

"See I told you she was my mom." I said.

"Who's this?" Moonwatcher asked pointing at Twilight. Everyone was in their dragon form.

"This is my son." I said.

"I'm a GRANDMOTHER!" Moonwatcher shouted. "I AM getting old."

"Soon to be a grandmother of two." I said waving my hand at Wavepool and the egg.

"TWO! WOW, speaking of two. Would you like to meet your sister?" Moonwatcher asked.

"Sister?" I puzzled. Moonwatcher nodded. "Half-Breed?"

"No. Hold on, Moonlight! Come here!" My mother screamed. A small dragonet skipped over to us. She was small and looked nothing like me. She was chubbier than me and had a lower jaw bone than me and had no teardrop scales.

He's bigger than I thought. Her thoughts told me.

Well you're smaller than I thought. I told her.

"WHAT IS THIS!" She yelled. "I CAN'T READ MINDS!"

But I can talk to people with my mind. Mind Readers or not. I said with my mind.

Creepy. She said with her mind.

What's creepy is that you're my sister. You're also my kid's aunt and you're only 5. I told her. She glared at me. I walked past them and went in the second tunnel. Starflight sat reading a scroll. I cleared my throat and he looked up.

"Moonshade!" He shouted happily. I hugged him and extended a talon to Wavepool. She cradled the egg in her talons. "Congrats. Is it your first?"

"Nope, second." I said referencing Twilight.

"Nice to meet you!" Twilight said cheerily.

"You too! Has it really been that long!" Starflight marveled. I laughed.

"How's Lifegiver?" I asked

"He's fine." Starflight said and a four year old dragonet ran out to him. "Speak of the devil." Fatespeaker ran after Lifegiver.

"Lifegiver! Get back here, Daddy's busy." She yelled.

"No. Let him come." Starflight said.

"Fatespeaker," Wavepool said, "I see you can keep up the family."

"Same to you." Fatespeaker said looking at the egg and then to me.

What? I asked. She fidgeted.

You're so young. She said.

It was to her consent, if you were wondering. Now stop thinking like that there's kids here. I said and she glared at me. I rested my hand on Twilight's shoulder. "Go say hi to Lifegiver, buddy." I said. He slowly walked over to Lifegiver.

"Hey." Twilight said shyly. Starflight smiled.

"Hi." Lifegiver stuttered.

"You… Do you like… like to read scrolls?" Twilight stuttered.

"Yeah! A lot! How about you?!" Lifegiver chirruped.

"A whole lot!" Twilight yelled.

"Come on! We've got a HUGE library!" Lifegiver yelled and they walked away happily.

"Ahhhh… to be young again." Starflight dreamed.

"Two kids, a partner, and now my kid's got himself a future partner." I complained.

"Really! Who?" Starflight asked.

"Hailstorms daughter, Princess Flare." I said.

"Princess?" He asked.

"Yeah Hailstorm was anointed queen after we killed Peril and that makes her daughters, Spark and Flare, princesses." I said as Hailstorm walked out of the tunnel. She was wearing a diadem with an aquamarine encrusted in the gold ring. She was wearing a golden robe that was now encrusted in aquamarine gems. She was still wearing the gold bracelet.

"You look nice." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're wearing something different?" I asked.

"No. These stones are magicked." She said, "They change colors." Twilight came running back out of the hallway.

"Dad! You need to see this!" Twilight yelled. He ran with me to the library. There were about 17 shelves of scrolls. Each with about 4 rows in them. "Isn't it huge?"

"The Skywing palace's is bigger." I said.

"It's all we could rescue from Jade Mountain." Starflight said tearing up.

"Jade Mountain?" Twilight asked.

"Jade Mountain Academy." I explained, "Two months before the Second War, the Skywings attacked Jade Mountain and burnt it to the ground. Only 5 of the 35 dragonets escaped. Kinkajou, Umber, Anenome, Sora, and Moonwatcher."

"Your mom." Twilight marveled.

"All of the instructors survived. Starflight and Fatespeaker were included in them." I said.

"We didn't want the scrolls to burn so Clay, Fatespeaker, and I tried to take them out before they burned." Starflight added.

"Twilight would be perfect for the job if he were born back then, but I was a young dragonet when that happened." I said.

"Why?" Lifegiver asked, looking up from his scroll.

"I'm fireproof." Twilight answered.

"Really?" Lifegiver asked. Twilight flared his wings and Lifegiver blew flames on him. Twilight screamed in pain and jumped forward.

"TWILIGHT!" I yelled. He laughed.

"Just kidding." He said. I glared.

"Twilight don't do that!" I scolded. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. "You almost gave me a heart attack." I said between laughs. "But seriously I'm not going to be as nice next time so never do that again."

"Kids." Starflight said sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you try to have a daughter? I mean, for someone to take over the throne." I said.

"Less to threaten Fatespeaker. Plus, one's enough. Although it would be nice to have someone to take over the throne." Starflight reasoned. Fatespeaker walked up behind him.

"Speaking of which, I have something to tell you." She said.

"Let me guess, your-" He said sarcastically.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"Wait, really!" He screamed. She nodded. "How long?"

"Two days until it arrives, one month and two days until it hatches." She said.

"We need to get you into hospitality now." He said, taking her to the hospital wing. Wavepool came up to me and rubbed my back. She was holding the egg and I touched it. The egg was warm and felt comfortable. I took the egg from her and sat down. She sat down with me and was still rubbing my back. I shifted a little and she stopped. I put my wing around her and pulled her closer. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Back when we first fell in love," I said, "Did you think we would have kids?"

"Not when we first fell in love," She answered, "But as soon as you asked me to be your partner, and when I said yes, I knew that in the future this man," She touched my chest. "Is going to be a father."

"Well, as soon as you said yes, I knew that my kids were going to have great mother." I said. I kissed her forehead as Moonwatcher walked in.

"I was just here to meet my daughter, but now I see that you two love each other very much." Moonwatcher said and Wavepool giggled. "Ha! Someone DOES think I'm funny." I laughed. "Wow! It must be a family thing." She laughed. We all laughed and Twilight ran in.

"What did I do?" He asked. We all laughed except for him.

"You did nothing, son. We weren't laughing at you." I said, still laughing. I handed Wavepool the egg. "Come here." I said. He ran to me and I hugged him. "I love you, buddy." I said.

"I love you too, Dad." He said.

"Hey, do you know what tomorrow is?" I asked, letting him go. Wavepool walked over to us and smiled.

"No, Dad, what is tomorrow?" He asked.

"It's your birthday." I said.

"Oh." He said, sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just… Flare isn't here to celebrate." He said, sadly.

Awwww. Wavepool thought.

"We'll get the attack over with and the we'll go to the palace and celebrate. If we don't get the job done in time, we'll celebrate the next day." I reasoned.

"Ok." He said, happier. Starflight and Hailstorm walked out of the tunnel to the hospital wing.

"I've heard the plan and I think it might work. Although, we need a way to draw out Glacier or my troops will freeze." Starflight said.

"Or…" I said, my eyes lighting up. "We could get something extremely hot-"

"Flare!" Twilight and Hailstorm yelled.

"But how do we get to her?" Twilight asked.

"Our suits!" I said.

"Or…" Starflight said reaching into a pouch around his neck. "You could use this." He revealed a ring. "If you think of where you want to go… BAM! You're there and anyone you are touching goes with you."

"The only one here who can touch her is-" I started and turned to Twilight. "Go get her and come right back, she'll be in the Skywing palace." I said putting the ring on him.

"Dad. I'm scared." He said. "I want you with me."

"I'm always with you." I said hugging him. He smiled. "Now think of the Skywing palace." I said, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said as he started to melt away. In a flash he was gone.

Chapter 12- Twilight

I reformed inside the Skywing palace. "TWISTER! FLARE!" I yelled. The guard in front of the door covered his ears. "Where is King Twister?"

"He's busy." The guard said.

"GET HIM! NOW! THIS COULD END THE WAR!" I screamed and he bit his lip. He walked inside the room behind him. Twister burst from the room.

"Who dares disturb my- TWILIGHT!" He yelled. Flare dashed out of the room and tackled me.

"Happy birthday." She said, cheerily.

"Happy birthday." I said. She hugged me.

"Hey, nice ring." She said.

"It's magicked and that's how we're going to get to the Nightwing village." I explained.

"Me?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'm going." Twister said.

"No." I demanded, "The Skywing palace will be chaotic."

"But she'll be alone." He argued.

"I'll be with her and so will my dad and mom and Hailstorm as well." I offered.

"Ok, but keep her safe." He ordered. I put my talon on her back and thought of the Nightwing village and we started to melt.

"I will." I said as we melted away. When I reappeared, Mom and Dad were holding each other's talons and reassuring each other.

"See, I told you." Dad said and Mom hugged me.

"Where's the egg?" I asked.

"In the hospital wing." Mom said.

"Oh, well I got Flare, but I'm not leaving her." I said, "Twister told me to protect her. So I will."

"Fine, you can come." Dad complained. "Also, you're the only one who can touch her. That could come in handy." I smiled at Dad and turned to Flare and she smiled at me. "Give me the ring." Dad said and I tossed him the ring. Hailstorm and Starflight came out of the hospital wing. "Starflight, you can't come." Dad ordered.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're a king and you shouldn't be killed. Plus, your partner is expecting." Dad argued.

"She's a queen." He argued, pointing at Hailstorm.

"She's also a Half-breed." Dad argued.

"She's not a Half-breed." He said, changing his point from Hailstorm to Flare.

"No, but she's not a queen and she's a vital part of our plan." Dad argued, calmly.

"A-. B-." He stuttered and put his tail around his front talons. "Fine, just go." he said. Mom, Dad, Hailstorm, Flare, and I all held hands. Dad stood in the front of the line, Mom stood next to him, Hailstorm next to her, I stood next to Hailstorm, and Flare stood on the end. All of a sudden, Dad began to melt. Then Mom and Hailstorm. When it was finally my turn, I squeezed Flare's hand and she squeezed mine. I melted away.

We ended up in a castle that was made of ice. It was slightly cold but it would have been freezing if I wasn't standing next to Flare. "Everyone crowd around Flare." My dad said and everyone crowded around Flare.

"So much attention." Flare squeaked. We all walked to a guard standing next to a hallway. His spikes glistened neatly in the light.

"Where is Queen Glacier?" My dad demanded and the guard scoffed.

"Why would I tell a Nightwing." He said.

"Because I'm a Half-breed working for Queen Hailstorm, who just so happens to be standing right there." Dad said, pointing to Hailstorm, "The new queen has come to discuss war plans." The guard bit his lip.

"She's down the hallway and the door will be straight in front of you." He said. We went down the hallway and there stood a giant door made completely out of wood.

"Everyone, but Flare, run as fast as you can into the door." Dad commanded. Mom, Dad, Hailstorm, and I lined up in front of Flare and we all ran as fast as we could. I turned my shoulder to the door as we hit it. The door exploded sending shards of wood throughout the room.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Glacier yelled.

"Oh, that's because we broke our alliance. Light 'em up." Dad yelled as Flare lit all of the shards of wood on fire and all of the other doors on fire. The Icewing fell to their knees and they gasped, weakly. "Jump from flame to flame and take that shard of wood closest to Glacier and jam it into her." My dad whispered. I nodded and jumped into the first flame. I waited until no one knew I was there and jumped into the next. Before I knew it, I was at the last flame. I felt for the stick and found it laying next to my talon. I grabbed it, while not picking it up. I finally picked it up and jammed it into the back of a wheezing Glacier. She bent straight and screamed in pain. Before I knew it, she was on the ground and burnt to a crisp. The guards outside the room blew their ice breath on the flames at the door. Flare led us out of the room.

"Queen Glacier is dead." I said. The guards gasped.

"And all of her family was killed in war." The guard said, in shock. "That means we must choose a new queen."

"I must choose a new queen." I said.

"What? You aren't even a Icewing." The other guard said.

"No, but I killed the queen, therefore it is my right to choose." I said. The nodded to each other.

"Fine. What do you need?" The one guard said.

"I need all eligible Icewings in the kingdom." I said and the left. When they came back, they had seven, female, Icewings. "Dad, I want you to come with me, I'm going to ask them if they trust what you will do. If the say no we move on, but if they say yes, bow to them. You understand?" I whispered in my dad's ear and he nodded. We walked up to the first candidate. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Frost." She said.

"Frost, do you trust what he will do next?" I asked.

"No I do not." She answered.

"Ok," I said, walking to the next candidate. "What is your name?"

"Flake." She answered.

"Flake, do you trust what he will do next?" I asked.

"No, but I want to know what he'll do." She answered.

"Thank you," I said, walking to the next candidate. She was slightly smaller than the rest and looked more gentle and kind than the others. "What is your name?" I asked her.

"Tundra." She answered kindly.

Intimidating name. I thought.

You can say that again. Dad said with his mind.

"Tundra, do you trust what he will do next?" I asked.

"Yes, in all honesty, I do." She said. I nodded and Dad bowed before her.

"All hail Queen Tundra!" I shouted. The Icewings bowed and so did Mom, Hailstorm, Flare, and I. When we got up, I stood to face the queen. "What is your first decree as queen?" I asked. She looked down at my dad and then at the Icewings.

"As queen of the Icewings, I proclaim peace between the Icewing and Nightwing tribes." She yelled and everyone cheered. An Icewing that was slightly taller than her ran up and hugged her and they kissed. "No more fighting." She said. We all smiled and got into our line and held hands. All of a sudden, we were back in the Nightwing village. This time, the library was filled with hundreds of Nightwings.

"What happened?" Starflight asked.

"No more fighting." Dad said. All of the Nightwings cheered and celebrated the end of the Second War of Pyrrhia.

Epilogue- Moonshade

Father. Again. Father. Again. I thought. The words kept playing through my mind. Father. Again. Father. Again. I sat in the Skywing hospital. Wavepool sat at my side and Twilight was next to her. Father. Again. Father. Again. I thought frantically. I squirmed around and waited.

"You're about as squirrely as last time." Wavepool said, laughing.

"You mean he was like this when I was born?" Twilight asked, his voice deeper than it was.

"I think he's worse now." She said waving her hand in front of my face.

What did they say? I don't care. Why did she do that? I don't care. Father. Again. Father.Again. I thought. The egg started to move. Father. Again. Father. Again. Father. Again. I thought faster. It cracked and then a hole burst in the shell. A small Seawing hopped from the egg. She lit up the only bioluminescent scales on the end of her nose. She was sunrise-purple and had no gills, no webbed talons, and her wings had silver scales speckled on them. She had two scales beside her eyes that looked like teardrops.

"Awrk." She said.

"What should we call her?" I asked Wavepool.

"How about… Dawn." She suggested.

"Dawn it is." I said.

"Awrk?" Dawn asked and she put her talon on mine and laid her head on my arm. I picked her up. "Awrk!" She yelled in terror. I held her close to my body and she slowly fell asleep, but just before she fell asleep, she spoke. Barely even a whisper, but she spoke. "Daddy." She said and fell asleep.

The series will continue in

The Half-Breed Prophecy: Book Three;

The Rebellion

Preview- Moonshade

We all sat in a circle. Tundra sat across from me, Starflight sat between me and her and across from Queen Thorn. I eyed Thorn, suspiciously. "There's nothing I can do. They're destroying my palace." Tundra stated.

"They keep trying to find my village, but fail every time." Starflight added.

"By order of Princess Sunny, I must always fight with King Starflight. But they also are attacking my subjects as well. The assassination rate at the Scorpion Den is at an all time high according to Sixclaws." Thorn said.

"We will fight if war breaks out. But we will only fight to end it we are not tools for anyone. Also, Hailstorm says her castle is under attack too." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Wavepool asked, rubbing my back with her talon.

"The Tri-be Rebellion." I said.


	3. The Rebellion

The Half-Breed Prophecy: Book Three;

The Rebellion

By: Jacob Baum

Dedicated to: Madison Harlow (Hailstorm) for being an awesome editor/friend/not really a friend but more like an unrelated sibling… thing.

Chapter 1- Moonshade

"Wake up!" Dawn said. She jumped on my chest and I wheezed. "Come on, Daddy, wake up!" she said.

"You're getting too heavy to do that." I grumbled. She turned into a scavenger and continued to jump on my chest.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She yelled. I looked at her smug little face and her long, curly brown hair. Her hair was dyed purple at the ends. I got out of the bed and she turned into a dragon. We walked out of the cave and into the hallway. Wavepool sat next to the library door. Dawn jumped onto my shoulders and Wavepool laughed. I kissed her and walked with her down the hallway. "Ewwww… you guys are really, REALLY into each other." Dawn complained.

"Yes, and you don't need mind reading powers to see that. Right, honey." I said.

"Yes, precisely." Wavepool said and we kissed again.

"Ewwwwww." Dawn yelled and hopped down from my shoulders and ran into Hailstorm and Twister's room. Wavepool laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. Dawn came running out with Twister behind her.

"We have a surprise for you in the corridor." Twister said. I walked to the corridor and gasped. Twilight and Flare stood next to each other, facing the opposite direction as me. I cried when I saw him.

"Twilight." I cried.

"Dad?" He said and turned around. "Dad, Mom. It's been so long." I ran up to him and hugged him.

"My big boy." I said. I held him in front of me. "Look how big you got," I said, "And your voice got deeper."

"Oh, Dad." He laughed.

"A LOT deeper." I said. "Anyways, I missed you." Wavepool rested her head on my shoulder. "We both missed you." I said. "My little man."

"Mom, I missed you. I missed you both." He said hugging Wavepool. "Oh, Flare and I, officially, became partners." Flare walked up to him and they held talons.

"Congratulations to the two of you." I said. "I'm so proud of you." I hugged him and patted his back. "Hey, I know someone you haven't seen in awhile. Dawn come here!" I called. Dawn scrambled into the corridor and hugged Twilight.

"Hi brother." She said.

"Sister." He replied.

"So this is the lovely dragonet who was in that egg." Flare said.

"I see that you changed a lot…" I said. "In a good way." She smiled at me.

"Well yeah because technically you're my father now. I'm not that scared to talk around family." Flare replied.

"Twilight, could you give her a hug for me?" I asked and he laughed.

"Sure, Dad." He replied and hugged Flare for me.

"You're fireproof. Wow! I didn't know that." Dawn said.

"Quite the little mind reader you got there, Dad." Twilight said

Don't use your mind reading powers on your family. That includes Flare. I said to Dawn.

Alright, I won't. She thought. Twister walked over to me.

"Hi Dad." Flare said.

"Flare! I wish I could hug you right now." He yelled.

"That's my cue." Twilight said and he hugged Flare and then he hugged Twister.

"I actually feel warmer now. In my heart and in real life. Thanks!" Twister said. "Oh, Moonshade, they're not the only ones who are here." I followed Twister to a group of three dragons. One was an Icewing, one was a Sandwing, and the other was a Nightwing.

"Starflight!" I said, hugging the Nightwing. "How's life?" I asked.

"Great, Lifegiver's been happier, now that Twilight is staying there, and he's got a partner and they're both very happy. Nightwatcher is our daughter and she's doing great. Oh, and Fatespeaker just had another two eggs." Starflight explained.

"You're starting to sound busier than Hailstorm." I said and he laughed. "Tundra, how are you?"

"Great! I think the kingdom's the happiest it's ever been…" She said. "Except for the reason we're here." I eyed Thorn and she glared at me. Flare walked up to the four of us.

"Where's my sister?" She asked. My eyes bulged and I looked at Twister. He nodded, slowly.

"Come with me." I said and walked through the halls.

"I know these halls…" She said, shocked. "Did someone hurt her?"

"No. Actually, quite the opposite." I said. I opened the door to the hospital wing. Flare screamed when she saw Spark and Crimson sitting next to an egg. "And you're just in time." Flare squealed and hugged her sister. We all looked at them in shock. Spark jumped back and batted at air.

"How?" She stuttered.

"Cool, Since I have your fire. You cancel it out. Awesome!" Flare yelled and the egg moved.

"Shhhhhhh." Spark said. The egg moved again. It cracked and moved again. It broke open and a little Skywing hopped out. His little face was just the same as a normal Skywing, except for his eyes. Instead of being grey they were black and they hid his pupils. For his small size he almost looks intimidating. Spark thought.

Just like his mother. I said. She smiled, shyly. Crimson picked up his son.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"I kind of like the name… Osprey." Spark replied.

"I love it." He said.

"Moonshade." Starflight said. "We came here to talk so let's talk."

Chapter 2- Moonshade

We all sat in a circle. In the middle of the circle was a table. "I'm King Starflight and I represent the Nightwing tribe. This is Queen Tundra and she represents the Icewing tribe. This is Queen Thorn and she represents the Sandwing tribe and this is Moonshade and he represents the Half-Breeds and the Skywing tribe. Hailstorm is celebrating the birth of her grandson." Starflight said. "Let's begin. The Tri-be has been attacking us, but we don't need another addition to this war."Tundra sat across from me, Starflight sat between me and her and across from Queen Thorn. I eyed Thorn, suspiciously.

"There's nothing I can do. They're destroying my palace." Tundra stated.

"They keep trying to find my village, but fail every time." Starflight added.

"By order of Princess Sunny, I must always fight with King Starflight. But they also are attacking my subjects as well. The assassination rate at the Scorpion Den is at an all time high according to Sixclaws." Thorn said.

"We will fight if war breaks out. But we will only fight to end it we are not tools for anyone. Also, Hailstorm says her castle is under attack too." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Wavepool asked, rubbing my back with her talon.

"The Tri-be Rebellion." I said.

"The what?" She asked.

"A group of rebellious Seawings, Icewings, and Skywings who believes that the war shouldn't have ended." I said. She sat down and put her other talon on her heart.

"My tribe." She said.

"Don't worry, were trying to figure out how to stop them." I said, putting my one talon on her head and guiding it to my shoulder, and the other talon I put on her back. "Everything will be fine. I love you."

"I love you too." She said between tears.

"It's their choices, you can't help it." I said.

"The funny thing is… you could have." She laughed.

"Nah too many minds to read." I said and she laughed. I kissed her.

"Ewwwwwww. They're doing it again." Dawn complained.

"What are you doing here, baby girl?" I asked.

"Come on, let's go, we don't want to bother Daddy right now." Wavepool said, walking Dawn out of the room.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"No. Don't worry. We've discussed that we will not act unless it gets too bad." Starflight said.

"Well, now I guess, time will tell." I said.

Chapter 3- Moonshade.

A.N.- I may seem like I'm in love with 3, but the next chapter is 3 years later. Plus, I have big plans for Flare and Twilight. Oooooooh, Harlow's gonna' kill me.

Dawn ran out to me. "They're here! They're here! They're here!" She screamed. I ran out into the hallway and saw who Dawn was talking about. Flare and Twilight stood next to each other in the hallway. Flare was breathing heavily and was sweating a lot.

"BY THE THREE MOONS, WHAT HAPPENED?!" I screamed, running them to the hospital wing. Flare screamed in pain. I ran faster as we turned the last bend and Flare screamed again. We rushed her into the hospital wing. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"WAIT HERE, I'LL EXPLAIN LATER." Twilight yelled. Flare's screams echoed from the hallways. All of a sudden, the screams stopped. Twilight slowly came through the door, with one talon behind his back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'll show you." He said.

"Show me?" I asked and he pulled his talon out from behind his back and held a newborn egg in his hands. "Let me see!" I said and he handed me the egg. I lifted it up to the light and saw nothing but a small dot. "It's not a Half-Breed," I said. "But a beautiful dragonet it will be." We walked into the hospital wing and sat next to Flare. I handed her the egg and she cradled it. Wavepool and Dawn entered the room and Wavepool squealed when she saw Flare. "I'm proud of you, son, but I have to warn you, kids can be your worst nightmares. You chose the right woman, she really can handle the situation, but you need to be strong and brave as well." I said.

"I know, Dad, I will." He said.

"I know you will, son. I know you will." I said. Dawn ran over to us.

"You're very happy." She said to Twilight.

"Quite the little mind reader you got there, Dad." Twilight said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I said.

"Hey." Dawn complained, pushing my shoulder.

She definitely grew, but she still needs to sit on her hind legs to reach me. I thought.

"Hey." She said, again. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Starflight, Tundra, and Thorn standing in a line.

"Congratulations, but we need to talk." Starflight said.

"Let's go to the conference room to talk." I said and we walked to the room. We sat in the same order as last time.

"I can't take much more. They have discovered the entrance to the village. Moon says that they're planning an attack." Starflight said.

"The Skywings ate melting my kingdom slowly and soon they're going to hit the kingdom." Tundra said.

"And the Scorpion Den's population is dwindling down to Six...claws." Thorn said, loudly.

"We won't declare war until we have your approval, Moonshade." Starflight said.

"I don't want to, because Hailstorm won't risk any of her subjects and Wavepool.would be heartbroken if another war starts." I said.

"So we'll hold the war off." Starflight said, sadly.

"I said I didn't WANT to, but I NEED to." I said.

"So, all in favor say aye." Starflight concluded.

"Aye." Tundra said.

"Aye." Thorn agreed.

"Aye." I said.

Chapter 4- Crimson

A.N.- This next chapter is short, but very, VERY, important.

Osprey stood watch by the door. "What are you looking for?" I said. He turned to face me.

"You." He said and he jumped up and tackled me.

"You're getting to big to do that." I said.

"Come on, Dad." He whined.

"Ok." I complained. I tossed him off of me and he skidded back to face me. He jumped back at me and I tossed him back to the same spot. He jumped back at me, again. I turned to the side and threw him faster in the direction he was going. Before he could smack the wall he flared his wings and started flying. He laughed and landed.

"Dad, you're the best." He said. He bent over at held his head.

"What's happening?" I asked him. He moved his hands from his head to his neck.

"I don't know." He croaked. He started breathing heavily and put his hands on his chest. He screamed. "MY WINGS!" He screamed. All of a sudden, his wings burst into flames.

"Honey, get some water." I said.

"Ok!" Spark screamed and ran away.

"Dad! I'm freaking out! Help me! I'm scared!" He screamed.

"Shhhh. No, don't worry. You'll be fine. I'm here. Don't worry." I cooed.

"Thanks, Dad." He said, smiling. His wings put themselves out.

"I got the water." Spark yelled.

"It's ok. They put themselves out." I said.

"I'll put this here just in case." She said.

"Yeah." I winced.

Chapter 5- Moonshade

"Come on, Daddy. Wake up!" Dawn yelled. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Dawn, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Do you have any… feelings for anyone in the castle?" I asked.

"No… well, sort of." Dawn said.

"Really, who?" I asked.

"Canary." She said.

"Is he that wimpy one?" I asked.

"No, that's Merlin…" She said, extending a hand to the large guard by the library door. "That's Canary."

"Wow!" I said. He looked over at us and smiled. He walked over to us.

"Hey, Dawn." He said. "Who's this?"

"This is my dad." Dawn introduced.

"Hi, sir." He said, shaking my hand.

"Hello, and call me Moonshade." I said.

"Ok, Moonshade." He said and Dawn sighed.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 4, why?" He said.

"Wow! I just wanted to know before I let my daughter-" I started.

"Be with me. Don't worry, I'll take care of her." He said.

"So that's where you've been this past year." I said to Dawn and she put her tail in front of her talons.

"I know a lot about your daughter and she's the perfect one for me. I won't do anything to her." He said.

You fools, in between the library and the main hall. Keep going! Someone thought.

"Everyone get down!" I yelled and the wall exploded. I covered Dawn and Canary's heads and turned around. A small Skywing stood in front of us. His eyes were the same color as his pupils. "Who do you think you are?"

"Hi. I'm Merlin, leader of the Tri-be Rebellion and that's all you need to know about me." He said.

"You seem pretty scrawny to be the leader of a terrorist group." I said.

"Am I?" He asked, evilly. His wings burst into flames and he threw a ball of fire at us. Twilight ran in front of us and the flames flew off of his wings.

"Just in time." He said.

"WHAT?!" Merlin yelled. Twlight ran up to him and fought. He shoved Merlin back through the hole in the wall. Merlin took flight and started to fly away. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" He screamed as he flew away. I turned to Dawn and Canary. They sat there and Dawn held on to Canary.

"You kids ok?" I asked and they nodded. She looked at him.

"You like this." She said.

How does she know? He thought.

She can read minds. You're going to have to get used to it if you choose her. I told him.

"Choose her?" He asked.

"My assumptions about Skywings were correct." I whispered. "To be your partner."

"Oh. I'm not thinking about that yet." He said, realizing.

"Really. My son chose his partner when he was your age." I said patting Twilight's back. "He didn't have kids until...NOW." I said.

"Ok guys, let's focus on Merlin." Twilight said, annoyed. "How did he do that?!"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we can do something to stop him. I just need to do more research." I said.

"Do it or else this war will never end." Twilight said.

"But there's so much I'm expecting in life and Wavepool-" I stuttered.

"Mom will understand. Plus, we might not have a life if this war doesn't end." Dawn said.

"I guess you're right." I said sadly.

"Should we tell her?" Canary asked.

"I guess we should." I suggested.

"Tell who, what?" Wavepool asked.

"I'm going to spend a lot of time in the library." I said.

"Sure, how long?" She asked.

"A few months." I guessed.

"Months!" She yelled. "Moonshade are you sure about this?"

"I have to. It's to end the war." I said.

"WAR!" She screamed.

"Oh, I forgot. I never told you." I said.

"Just go." She cried and ran away. I stepped forward, but Twilight stopped me.

"Let her go. She needs to calm down." He said.

"I'll calm her down." I said and I walked into our room. Wavepool cried on the bed with her head in her talons. "Honey, I know you're mad. I didn't even want a war, but we need one for a safer life for our grandson. The palace isn't safe."

"That's not what I'm sad about. I'm sad because you're not going to see us for months." She said. I picked her head out of her talons and held it in front of mine.

"You know what, I'm going to make you a promise. You can visit me anytime you want and you'll see me every night when I come to sleep with you. Ok?" I asked.

"Ok." She sniffled and I smiled.

"That's the girl I chose to be the mother of my children." I said and kissed her.

Chapter 6- Dawn

Canary sat in front of me. His talons were on my shoulders and mine were on his back. He bent his arms so that I fell closer to him. "I sense love. You love me." I said.

"About that… I have a question. Will you be my partner?" He asked.

"I know you'd be heartbroken if I refuse and I really want to say yes…" I said, "But I'm not ready yet, sorry." He looked heartbroken and moved his talons from my shoulders. He tried to get up but I pushed him down and kissed him. "Listen, I'm going to promise you something. As soon as my fifth birthday comes, that's in one month, you can be my partner." I reasoned.

"You promise." He said, warily.

"Yes." I said. I love him so much. I just wish I wasn't so scared of him. I thought. I got up and walked out of the room I turned down the hall to the library. I opened the door and saw my dad sitting at a desk reading a scroll. "What are you reading, Dad?" I asked.

"What's with the new change in my name?" He asked.

"I feel older because Canary asked me to be his partner. I said no, but I promised him I would be his partner in one month." I told him.

"Your birthday." He said and I nodded. "Well anyway, I'm reading about the curses that are common amongst Skywings-"

Boring. I thought, blocking him from reading my mind. All of a sudden, a Nightwing burst through the door.

"Lifegiver, what are you doing here?" Starflight asked.

"I heard about the attacks and I came to check on you." Lifegiver answered.

"Don't you have more things to worry about, for instance, Firefly." Starflight said. "F-f-f-f." He screamed.

"Dad." Lifegiver cried.

"Starflight." Dad yelled.

"What's wrong?" Lifegiver asked and Starflight sighed.

"I need to tell you more about Jade Mountain Academy." Starflight explained, tears dripping from his eyes. "The attacks killed most of the original students, but it also killed many, young dragonets. Including your older sister, Firefly, and many more of your siblings." He started to cry.

"No." Lifegiver said covering his mouth with his hands.

"We tried to save them, but when the fire was put out… It was too late." Starflight said between tears. "We found their six little bodies, in a huddle, with black scars all over their bodies." I put a talon on my heart and the other I used to cover my mouth. My dad screamed as well.

"I see them. By the three moons-" He started and began to cry. I read Starflight's mind and saw six baby dragonet bodies in a circle with black scars all over their bodies. Between the scars were patches of purple-black scales. I cried out at the sight and ran out of the library. I saw Hailstorm pinning a Skywing to the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIED!" Hailstorm screamed.

"I told you that Hailstorm was your aunt but really Hailstorm is your father." The Skywing said calmly. "You also had a sister, but your mother and your sister were killed in the Jade Mountain Massacre. Your sister had no children, but she had a partner. She was about to have her eggs when she was killed and I should know because I'm her partner's sister."

"WHAT, CYCLONE?! WHERE IS MY FATHER?!" Hailstorm yelled.

"I don't know. Nobody does. Some even say he was killed too." Cyclone pleaded.

"Thanks for talking." Hailstorm said. "Good bye." Hailstorm walked down the hallway and I went back into the library. Tears were still dripping from Starflight's eyes.

"Dad, it's getting late. Are you coming with me?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered and we walked down to the cave where we were staying. Mom was in their bed and I slipped into mine. "Hey, Dawn."

"Yeah Dad." I said.

"Did you tell Mom the exciting news?" He asked.

"No." I said, warily.

"What?" Mom asked.

"Well, come my birthday next month… I'm going to have a partner." I said, excitedly.

"Who?" Mom asked.

"Canary." I answered.

"Is that that scrawny Skywing." She asked and Dad made signaling motions for her to stop.

"No, that's Merlin..." I started and Canary opened the door. "That's Canary."

"Wow!" Mom said.

"Don't you start liking Skywings. I chose you and you chose me." Dad said and Mom kissed him.

"I chose you because I love you." She said.

"Dawn, I can't sleep, can I sleep with you?" He asked.

"As long as it's all right with my parents." I said and we looked at Mom and Dad.

"Go for it." Mom said.

"Knock yourself out." Dad said. Canary smiled and slipped into my bed. We kissed and fell asleep.

Chapter 7- Twilight

I ran through the hallway until I found the door that was marked "Hospital". I opened the door and saw Flare sitting next to our eggs. She cradled one and left the other in the nest. "Are you keeping the egg warm?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yes, but I was also telling it that it's dad would be there to see it hatch." She said.

"I'm going to be here when it hatches, don't worry." I said, calmly.

"I know, but you've been spending way too much time with your father that it seems that you're forgetting you're going to be a father." Flare argued.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." I said, "I'm too excited to see my children." One of the eggs moved. "Look." I said, in wonder. The egg moved again. It moved a third time and this time it cracked. The crack spread and chips started to fall from the sides of the crack. Soon the hole was big enough so that a tiny dragonet could fit his head through. He had red-orange scales and looked exactly like me but with larger wings.

"What are we going to call him?" Flare asked.

"Me."I said in shock.

"You name one and I name the other, that was the deal." She said.

"I was thinking of the name… Meteor." I said, nudging Meteor with my nose.

"I love it." She said, cheerily and the second egg cracked. Shards of egg fell to the ground as the small snout popped out. The snout resembled a Skywing's snout and the rest of the head pulled itself through. It's horns looked like a Nightwing's horns on a Skywings face. It pulled itself back into the shell. We both laughed. "I have the perfect name for you." Flare said and I picked the little dragonet out of the egg and smashed it before she could run back in. Her wings weren't as large as Meteor's and her body style was more like a Skywings. She had gills lining her throat and a bioluminescent scale at the end of her tail. "Rebel." Rebel glared at me.

"Now that's no way to treat your father." I said straightening up. Flare laid her head on my shoulder and her talon on my chest. "Speaking of Dads, I need to tell mine about Meteor and Rebel."

"But your dad doesn't know I even had Rebel." Flare said and I put the little dragonet on my shoulder.

"AWRK!" She screamed.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him." I said, lowering Rebel to the ground.

"Awrk?" She asked and I ran off. I found the library and entered without warning. Starflight was behind the librarian table and Dad was at the desk in the corner.

"Dad, don't you want to meet your grandchildren?" I asked.

"Grandchildren?" He asked back.

"Yes grandchildren. Flare had two dragonets, Meteor and Rebel." I explained.

"Man, I'm getting old." He said.

"That's nothing, your father is-" Starflight started.

"What about my father?" Dad asked.

"My kids have a GREAT-grandfather?" I asked, skeptically.

"Apparently." Dad said.

"Forget I even said anything." Starflight interjected.

"I won't." Dad said, returning to his work.

"Mom's going to be in the hospital to see my kids, why can't you?" I asked, spitefully and I started to walk out.

"Wait." Starflight said. "I'd like to come."

"See, even he comes." I said, angrily and left in a storm. We made it to the hospital wing and Mom was already there. Dawn and Canary were with her. "Rebel! Meteor!"

"Awrk!" They cheered at the same time and ran over to me. I held them in my arms and cradled them gently.

"He wouldn't come, I couldn't get him to." I said.

"Maybe he'll come sometime else." Flare said hopefully. I heard Mom gasp and turned around to see Dad standing there.

"Dad, you came!" I shouted. I put Meteor and Rebel on the ground and hugged my dad. "Meteor, Rebel, this is Grandpa Moonshade."

"Well when you say my name like that I really do feel old." He said. Rebel and Meteor hid behind my legs.

"But it's true." I complained.

"Also, I know if I had known my dad was alive, you wouldn't be that scared." He complained back.

"Hold on." I said and pushed Meteor forward with my talons. He ran back behind my leg. I used my nose to shove Rebel forward. Her bright green eyes stared at my dad. She crept slowly forward and put her talon on my dad's.

"I see why you called her Rebel." Dad said.

"Actually, Flare named her. I named Meteor." I said.

"I think it's just Grandma Hailstorm likes the name." Dad laughed.

"WHAT?!" Hailstorm yelled.

"We were just talking about how GRANDMA Hailstorm loves her little granddaughter's, Rebel's, name." Dad said sarcastically.

"NOW YOU'R- You know, I actually like that name." Hailstorm said.

"See I told you." He said to Rebel who was on his shoulder. "Am I some kind of stool Dawn did this too." Rebel rubbed her head on my dad's head and I laughed. I found Meteor and picked him up. He stared at me with, wide, fiery blue eyes. His body and eyes made him look like a flame. I put his head against my chest and he closed his eyes. I turned and walked to Flare.

"He's so peaceful." I said and he reached out to Flare. I grabbed his arm, but it was too late. Meteor's talon rested on Flare's chest. His talon sat gingerly on her chest. "He inherited my fireproof scales." I handed Meteor to her and she rocked him gently. He fell asleep slowly.

"Awrk?" Rebel asked.

"Shhhhhh." I said and she just blinked at me. I lit up the end of my tail and she copied me. I smiled and picked her up. "Here" I said, extending Rebel's talon. "Touch her claw with yours." Flare took her free arm and touched Rebel's claw. Nothing happened. "Good, Now hold talons." I said and Flare grabbed Rebel's talon. Nothing happened and I handed Rebel to her. Rebel closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Thanks for coming, they have to sleep, so goodbye." I whispered. We all said goodnight and went to our rooms.

Chapter 8- Wavepool

I love him so much I thought as we walked together back to our room. When we got there, I turned and faced Moonshade. "You spend too much time in the library." I said to him. "You refused to come to our grandchildren's birth celebration. I did not choose you for that."

"I love you too." Moonshade said. "Wavepool, I did not want to go because, I knew, we might not have grandchildren very long if the attacks continue. By all the moons, their next attack might be the hospital wing." I looked into his eyes and he put his talons on the small of my back. "I promise you that by the time we get back from ending this war, I will spend most of my time with you." He said.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I do promise." He answered and brought his hands down to my waist. He pulled me in closer and kissed me.

Oh, I do love him. It's also very hard to stay mad at him. I thought as we kissed. When he pulled back he looked at me.

"So what is it?" He asked, "My Nightwing face? Or is it the fact that I can read minds? Or-"

"The fact that I love you so much?" I asked.

"Hey…" He said, "That's what I was going to say." I laughed and kissed him again. We laid down in the bed.

"What are you researching, anyways?" I asked.

"I was researching the common curses, vexes, spells, and birth defects. So far I've read through curses, hexes, and spells and I've found nothing. If I find something in birth defects… we're in trouble." He said.

"Why are we in trouble?" I asked.

"I can lift a curse, I can stop a hex, and I can break a spell, but I can't cure a birth defect. So far I found nothing, but…" He said.

"You can still find something." I said.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, laying down in the bed.

"Of course." I told him.

"When I asked you to marry me, why did you say yes?" He asked me.

There's a lot of reasons I thought. "There's a lot of reasons." I said a loud. You're smart. I thought. "You're smart." I told him. You're easy to forgive I thought. "You're easy to forgive." I said. And you're beautiful. I thought. "And you're beautiful." I said. He shifted so that he could hold the back of my head.

"Well, I asked you because you're the smartest Seawing ever, you're always easy to forgive, but impossible to forget, and YOU are beautiful." He said. "I love you." He kissed me.

"I love you too." I said and we fell asleep.

I woke up and Moonshade was gone. He'll be fine. He's in the library. I thought. But is he really. By all the moons, what if Merlin took him?! I thought. I jolted out of the bed and ran into the library. Moonshade sat at a desk reading and Starflight sat at the librarian desk. "Moonshade!" I yelled and ran over to hug him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You had me worried sick!" I said. "I thought you were captured by Merlin!" I cried into his shoulder.

"I would never let that happen. There's too much for me to live for." He comforted.

"Then why stay in the library?" I asked.

"Because I need to know how defeat Merlin." He argued.

"You can't, his wings light on fire." I cried and he sighed.

"You're right. His wings light on fire." He said, his eyes widening. "You're exactly right! His wings light on fire." My eyes widened.

"WINGS OF FIRE!" We yelled in unison.

Chapter 9- Moonshade

Wings of Fire. Wings of Fire. Wings of Fire. I thought frantically. Which means the thing can destroy him is the… "Eye of Onyx." I said.

"What about it?" Wavepool asked. Starflight slowly crept out of the spot he was hiding in while we were arguing.

"It's what we need to stop him, but that's with Queen Thorn. It'll take her a few days to get her here, unless." I said lifting my hand in the air and revealing the ring.

"But we've never seen the Sandwing palace." Wavepool said.

"I have." Starflight spoke out.

"Are you sure?" I asked, taking the ring off.

"Totally. I'll be back in a jiffy." He said, taking the ring from me and putting it on. He slowly started melting away and was totally gone in one minute. We waited, silently, for about five minutes. Starflight returned with a large Sandwing with a crest of gold with a single heart of onyx in the center of her forehead.

"Thorn, did Starflight update you on the situation?" I asked.

"Yeah and I will join you." She said.

"There's a few more people we need besides you." I informed. "We need Twilight to protect us, Starflight as backup, You to defeat him, and myself as back up." Starflight nodded and I walked out of the library and walked over to the hospital.to the hospital. Twilight and Flare slept on the ground. Flare slept with her back against his chest and Meteor and Rebel slept in front of Flare.

Awwww! I heard Wavepool think. I touched Twilight's forehead and he slowly woke up.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head." I said to him and he yawned.

"Dad…" He said. "What's wrong?"

"We need your help." I said and Flare shifted. Twilight put his hand on her back. "We know how to defeat Merlin, but we need you. You're the only one who can protect us from Merlin. Will you help?"

"As long as Flare doesn't get to know." He whispered.

"That's where you come in Wavepool." I told Wavepool. "Since you'll be staying here you can help keep Flare, Meteor, and Rebel asleep."

"I'm on it." Wavepool said, strongly.

"That's the girl I married." I said, smiling. She smiled back.

"Then I guess I'm in." Twilight said.

"That's my big brave boy." I said, still smiling. He smiled at me and we all, except for Wavepool walked back to the library. On the way, I stopped and searched for Merlin's mind and I connected with him. I'm a spy working for the Rebellion and I bring good news. Queen Hailstorm will be at the conference room in two minutes. That's right in between the library and the cafeteria. Be there in two minutes and you can kill her then. I told him and he laughed maniacally. "TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM, QUICK! WE ONLY HAVE TWO MINUTES!" I screamed and we ran as ast as we could to get to the conference room. We made it wit two seconds to spare before Merlin blew down the wall and barged in.

"You again." He growled. Twilight jumped in front of us before Merlin could spurt a flame at us. Merlin tried again, but Twilight blocked that one too.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." Twilight said. "His fire is unusually hot." Thorn took of the Eye of Onyx, which was around her neck, and she jumped out in front of Twilight, holding the Eye of Onyx in front of her.

"Ohhhhhh. What's that going to do?" Merlin taunted. The wing-like engravings began to glow and radiate heat. Abruptly, a ray of fire shot from the sphere and smacked into the chest of Merlin. He screamed as his eyes returned to green and his wings put themselves out. He fell to the ground panting. He looked up at us. "YOU IDIOT!" He screamed and jumped at us. Thorn held the Eye of Onyx out further and it touched Merlin's chest. He screamed and lightning erupted from the sphere. In a flash, our biggest threat vanished into a cloud of dust.

"I never thought it would be that easy." Twilight said and we all laughed. I closed my eyes and connected to all of the known Rebellion generals.

This is a message to all Rebellion Generals. I thought. Merlin is dead and without him, you're weak. Surrender now. I heard a lot of them fall to their knees, but they were all thinking the same thing.

Retreat.

Epilogue- Moonshade

After defeating Merlin, all of the generals retreated and they surrendered. The Rebellion was wiped from existence. As for us, Thorn returned to the palace, Hailstorm and her family ruled the kingdom peacefully, and My family and Starflight went to the Nightwing village. Moonwatcher was there to greet us. "Mom." I said when I saw her.

"Hello Moonshade." She said.

"Guess who became a father while I was gone?" I said.

"Don't tell me you had another one." She complained and I laughed.

"No, but this one here," I said walking behind Twilight who was holding Meteor. I put my talon on his shoulder. "Had two children."

"I brought one, his name's Meteor, if you would like to hold him." Twilight said and Moonwatcher nodded. Twilight handed Meteor to her and she looked down at him and smiled.

"Your father would be proud." She said.

"I am." I replied.

"I know you are, but I'm talking about your father." She said.

"My father." I said in disbelief.

"Yes your father, would you like to meet him?" She asked.

"I have a father?" I asked back.

"Hold on." Moonwatcher said and she turned her head as if signalling someone to come over to us. A giant dragon who was almost too big to fit in the village, trudged over to us. If he was the same size as us, he would look exactly like me, but with a slightly smaller teardrop-like scale than me.

"Hello." He said, "I'm Darkstalker."

The series will continue in

The Half-Breed

Prophecy: Book Four;

The Three Moons

Preview- Moonshade

"Darkstalker." Wavepool said, "The 2000 year old legend, is your father."

"Apparently." I said and we laid down next to each other.

"He was- is- an Animus Dragon, right?" She asked me.

"So that might make me be one too." I said.

"You never tried?" She asked and I shook my head. "I guess now is the perfect time." I nodded and picked up a rock and held it out in front of me.

"Go and make my father, Darkstalker, the same size as my mother, Moonwatcher." I said to the rock. Faster than I could throw it, the rock rose out of my hand and flew down the path to My dad's room. I sat there with my jaw hanging wide opened. I'm an Animus Dragon. I thought.


	4. Extras

Continue reading with

The Three Moons

Secrets of the Summer Palace

The Lost King


End file.
